


Oobleck's scientifically supported shipping studies

by Anon_H



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi, Shipping, shipping bonanza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comprehensive shipping encyclopedia, as written by <b>Doctor</b> Oobleck</p><p>Note: under maintenance because of photobucket shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Research!

Mortifying, simply mortifying.

Absolutely dreadful to imagine Grimm of that size and ferocity of that Wyvern still lurk on the continent, even after assumed they had retreated to open waters. Evidence after the recent Grimm attack suggests they actually hibernate within mountains, indicating that they may slumber for centuries on end, only to be awoken when stirred by extreme concentrations of negative emotion. Why, this is reason enough to open a completely new research dedicated to this peculiar method of energy preservation, as no prior cases of Grimm adapting this strategy have been documented. As a matter of fact, this might imply we need to observe any (relatively) young mountain or rock formation with utmost scrutiny in knowledge that it might function as an adult Grimm’s den.

While a study of such an exhilarating topic has me positively thrilled, professor Ozpin has deemed it necessary for me to use my critical thinking and analysis to aid in a far more complex field in study. Sociology.

As is common knowledge Grimm are drawn to negative emotion. Fear, anger, isolation, even something as marginal as spite might be sufficient to draw out Grimm when isolated from positive emotion. Evidence gathered from field reports and eye-witness accounts however suggest an abundance of positive emotion actually appears to render a subject barely visible to the otherwise savage and violent Grimm. Though unlikely to be a 50/50 balancing act between positive and negative emotions, the odds in reality being heavily scaled in favor of the negative emotions, there appears to be a measurable benefit in ensuring emotional and mental stability for our students.  
While we can do little for every solitary citizen of Vale, we can attempt to fabricate socially desirable circumstances for our students to nurture positive emotions. Friendship, camaraderie, hope- Why if I were to take a gander I would suggest love in particular repels Grimm at a most efficient rate indeed. Applying this in the field could potentially save the lives of our young huntsmen and huntresses in training.

The remaining educational staff of Beacon seems to agree with this theory and has suggested we act on this assumption, allowing me to begin pairing off our students immediately. Admittedly, they may have made this suggestion in good jest but I am not about to back down from a proper challenge. History, physics, biology- all these subjects are grounded in measurable and/or observable facts. Sociology however, depends almost exclusively on the human element and is therefore more prone to unpredictable results, potential for failure and bursts of crying. It must be noted that performing this task in a rash or inconsiderate manner might set us back further than our current starting position, with students feeling more isolated or afraid than ever. This would be counterproductive.

For this reason, the documentation of my theorizing.

I intend to scour the vestiges of our prestigious academy to properly analyze its inhabitants in their natural habitat- By which of course I mean I shall continue to do so but with a more specific goal in mind than the mere gathering of knowledge. Following this brief analysis of any given subject, I intend to run a mental simulation to determine whether or not the subject is a match with any of their potential paramours, based off of their characteristics, behavior, history and potential sexual appeal. This shall not be an easy task but there isn’t a person on this school I trust more to do so than myself.

With that in mind let us ready our minds and steel our spirits to begin our first relationship simulation.

-Bartholomew Oobleck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What went down at the Volume 3 finale:
> 
> Ruby totally saved Pyrrha and froze the dragon. Cinder got away with the Maiden's powers.
> 
> Roman got eaten but also got rescued by Neo.
> 
> Yang got disarmed. Atlas medical personnel was with her swiftly and outfitted her.
> 
> Penny got rebuild. Yay Penny.
> 
> No I'm not in denial. You are.


	2. Entry #1 Ruby Rose

**Subject: Ruby Rose**  
Affiliation: Team RWBY (Beacon)  
Place of Origin: Vale  
Height: 1,57 (5’2)  
Characteristics: Optimistic, open-minded, innocent, impulsive, naïve, socially awkward  
Additional notes: Has silver eyes.

The youngest student Beacon has seen in years and the leader of her team at that. While not explicitly occupied with the idea of starting and maintaining a romantic relationship, it would provide a useful, perhaps even an important opportunity for her to develop the necessary people skills that are expected of a graduated huntress- An area she is currently somewhat lagging in. While never having expressed romantic interest in any other subject, her boundless energy and determination make her an interesting and versatile potential paramour for an abundance of similarly potential suitors.

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose x Weiss Schnee**

Project title: White Rose.

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Ah yes, a relationship that appears to have been in the making since the day they first arrived on Beacon and one that has seen an abundance of development as well. Evolving from bitter dislike (from Miss Schnee’s part) to begrudging respect only to end up as a well oiled machine of coordinated teamwork, complementing each other’s style and personality- Why, even if by some peculiar set of circumstances these two will not end up in a functional romantic relationship, they have managed to create a bond that will surely stand the test of time, barring either’s unfortunate and/or untimely demise.

Miss Rose’s more childlike innocence and Miss Schnee’s oftentimes frigid attitude however do leave this pairing somewhat lacking in the sexual aspect of their hypothetical relationship. While sexuality is no mandatory condition to be checked favorably for this pairing to be successful, we should seek to maximize every type of positive emotion that can be nurtured from a possible dalliance. Besides, Miss Schnee is already taking strides to become a warmer person and even Miss Rose will eventually lose some of her childlike innocence, leaving them a lot of room to evolve in this particular aspect.

What could throw a proverbial wrench into this pairing blossoming into a Grimm repelling bond of passion would be the highly conservative upbringing of Miss Schnee, and the looming shadow of influence her family name still holds over her every action. Severing this connection would be counterproductive to the goal of this exercise. Head-on approach poses too many risks. Further research required for appropriate plan of action to ensure a successful beginning to this relationship.

Ship rating: 5/5

**Ruby Rose x Blake Belladonna**

Project title: Ladybug

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Team RWBY has had a rough beginning but has evolved into a well oiled Grimm and/or terrorist hunting machine throughout their first year which has earned them no uncertain amount of kudos in the eyes of their peers and instructors. However, despite being such a tight knit of individuals, it would appear that Miss Rose has not interacted as much with Miss Belladonna as she has with Miss Schnee or Miss Xiao Long or vice versa. Taking an optimistic approach, we could view this as unresolved mutual tension and attraction between these students- The more likely explanation however, would rest with both of them being introverted and respecting each other’s space- Something that doesn’t come nearly as natural to their more extraverted partners.

This isn’t to say that this particular pairing cannot function outside of this simulation. On the contrary, both of them appear to be very empathic and compassionate in regards to their peers, making it all the more likely that their potential paramours will find themselves on the receiving end of various acts of kindness and/or affection. Miss Belladonna in particular strikes me as the type to derive pleasure from strategically arranging these acts, ranging from leaving tiny poems on her partners bedside to leaving mauled prey on their doorstep.

Unfortunately, neither of them are particularly skilled communicators. While Miss Rose chatters a lot, she seems to feel insurmountably awkward when debating emotional matters. Miss Belladonna appears to have a similar issue, needing direct confrontation to speak out about her own feelings and could easily go for days without speaking if not provoked by external sources. I fear it is this hurdle, the lack of interpersonal communication, that will sink this otherwise perfectly sound pairing.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Ruby Rose x Jaune Arc**

Project title: Lancaster

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Credit where credit is due, Miss Rose is one of the two women Mr. Arc can talk to without perpetuating the need to put his foot inside of his own mouth. Their positions as leaders of their respective teams and self-deprecating japes in regards to their own social awkwardness has served as a solid foundation for their friendship thus far. Developing this bond into one vested in romance however might prove to be a challenge, particularly because neither of them seem to know how this subtle science functions or how it applies to real life situations. Mr. Arc seems slightly more capable in this field, however his past attempts have been misguided at best and completely inept at worst, making him a poor suit for the similarly romantically challenged Miss Rose. Nevertheless, should this pairing somehow take off, they would certainly try to apply what they think constitutes as romantic to try and impress their partner, which should definitely count for something.

Character analysis suggests that Mr. Arc requires a somewhat dominant partner to make a first move, as he seems a little insecure in this regard, try as he might to suppress and/or hide this. Miss Rose meanwhile, being slightly younger than him and having expressed no sexual interest whatsoever, would be highly unlikely to initiate any form of sexual activity, creating a situation wherein neither partner is comfortable with advancing the relationship to be a sexual one. As stated earlier, this will likely resolve itself in time and isn’t a deal breaker which is a small victory for a relationship that has a lot of other potential deal breakers, not least of which Miss Rose’s complete lack of attraction for her blonde friend.

Is it within the conceivable realm of possibility that Miss Rose and Mr. Arc will engage in a romantic relationship? The answer is yes. After all, friendship is the very bedrock on which a successful relation is built. I’ve seen it a hundred times and do not expect this trend to fail any time soon. Will it be a particularly successful or at the very least sustainable relationship? At present day, it is unlikely it will be.

Ship rating: 2/5

**Ruby Rose x Velvet Scarlatina**

Project title: Red Velvet

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Would Miss Rose, who has already been moved ahead two years ahead of her graduation at Signal Academy, find age an insurmountable hurdle when paired with a second year student? Would she object to being paired with a Faunus? Why this very notion would be preposterous to anyone who has so much as cast a passing glace at Miss Rose. Both already share a relationship founded in mutual respect, with Miss Scarlatina appreciating her friend’s concern and respecting her performance in the field and Miss Rose happily latching onto every friendly face she can find. Nudging this mutual appreciation into something more intimate falls entirely within the realm of possibility.

Much like Miss Rose, Miss Scarlatina is socially awkward, entirely normal for a student her age- Her issues however stem from an entirely different part of her psyche. Miss Rose has an abundance of self-confidence but does not know how to deal with external forces, whereas Miss Scarlatina knows exactly how to deal with other people while less equipped to deal with internalized conflicts and insecurities. While at first glance this appears like a problematic situation, in reality it creates a situation where both participants can assist each other’s growth as huntresses and people and support each other in areas where the other is lacking.  
And supporting they would be. Indeed, given their personalities, the two of them would be incredibly saccharine, should a relationship between them be nurtured into a more romantically inclined one. Both of them being easily excited and generally cheerful personalities, it doesn’t take much imagination to picture them irk onlookers with constant public displays of affection. And cuddles. Lots of cuddles. What matters however is that this kind of affection is the very kind that may be of assistance to them when in the field.

Depending on how Miss Rose’s sexuality develops in the oncoming years and whether or not Miss Scarlatina shares her species’s penchant for procreation, the lewdness of this pairing could easily be kicked up to a higher level in the near future.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Ruby Rose x Penny Polendina**

Project title: Nuts and Dolts

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: Unknown parameters

Now as previously stated, Miss Rose is very good at keeping an open mind regarding the more extraordinary circumstances she has a habit of finding herself embroiled in. Case in point, her fateful meeting with the Atlesean Aura-outfitted weapons program dubbed Penny. I myself find this artificial being incredibly fascinating and have indeed pursued every official channel (and some unofficial ones) to secure the blueprints for further scrutinization. Sadly to no avail. Regardless, observation and eye-witness accounts indicate her indeed being capable of human emotion, no doubt because of the aura they outfitted her with. Similar accounts were also quick to mention Miss Polendina’s outspoken affection for Miss Rose.  
Naturally, a romantic relationship between these two would be breaking completely new ground, bedrock and even crust I would wager. More so than every other simulation, how these two will operate as a unit is based on conjecture, assumptions and anecdotal evidence as Miss Polendina is indeed the first of her kind. Keeping that in mind, let us proceed.

Both Miss Polendina and Miss Rose carry themselves with a childlike innocence, even after the former had to be rebuild following her loss in the Vytal Festival. The two of them both exhibit a natural curiosity for the world around them, are both, for lack of a better term, geeks when it comes to their equipment and are both pleasant- if occasionally awkward- personalities that bounce off of each other naturally. Why much like Project White Rose, I would assume these two have all the traits necessary to secure a permanent bond, romantically inclined or otherwise. However, therein lies the crux of the potential hole that might sink this proverbial ship. We have evidence suggesting that Miss Polendina is capable of affection on a platonic level but nothing to indicate as of yet that she is capable of affection based in romantic attraction. Further research and badgering of Atlas personnel is deemed necessary to create accurate assumption about android anomaly.

The level of lewdness this pairing would be operating on remains unknown and could vary from the bare minimum to the absolute maximum depending on Miss Polendina’s schematics. It could very well be that she is unable to perform any act of physical affection outside the usage of her digits and wont derive any pleasure from having such acts performed on her, which is the safest guess to make considering the purpose of her creation. However, depending on how much she can be customized and what she can potentially be equipped with, opens up a whole realm of perversions I myself shudder to consider. In this case the only limits are their own sexual curiosity and their imagination.

Ship rating: 5/5

**Ruby Rose x Cinder Fall**

Project title: Falling Petals

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Simulating this might have been a mistake…… Naturally, to simulate a relationship betwixt a young student and a wanted felon appears to be a risqué venture from any imaginable angle but naturally I had too, because of the potential benefits it could have offered Vale.

I had hoped to create a bond wherein the innocence of our current subject, Miss Rose, would inspire a redemptive arc in Miss Fall, turning her into a potential ally in our struggle against a Grimm and the forces that appear to guide them. Unfortunately, this does not occur in my simulation. In the off chance that a relation will blossom between these subjects, it will not be an healthy one that inspires the positive emotions we are trying to forge into a shield to defend huntress and kingdom alike. Instead, it would be one that corrupts Miss Rose, unravels her moral framework, isolates her from her old contacts at a frightening pace and finds her wrapped in the manipulative clutches of Miss Fall- A most undesirable situation indeed, considering it would mean the loss of a promising, innocent student and her potent latent powers falling into the enemy’s hands.

We will have to scratch this pairing and begin from….. scratch? Yes.

* * *

**Also mentioned in:**

[-Strawberry Sunrise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14812207)  
[-Pole Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15085228)  
[-Strawberry Milk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/22673030)  
[-Red Lion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15907303)


	3. Entry #2 Weiss Schnee

**Subject: Weiss Schnee**  
Affiliation: Team RWBY (Beacon)  
Place of Origin: Atlas  
Height: 1,60 (5’3)  
Characteristics: Analytical, loyal, determined, irritable, snooty, proud  
Additional notes: Lacks a sense of humor. Decent singer.

Burdened with becoming the heiress of her family’s legacy after her older sister joined the military, Miss Schnee has had a childhood characterized by privilege and the constant struggle to validate herself as a worthy successor. Needless to say, this has taken a toll on her emotional development, leaving her cold and distant at first glance, preferring to keep any form of human contact in a formal tone of voice. Underneath her frosty demeanor however, one can find an incredibly loyal teammate, a determined huntress-in-training and a close friend, when given ample time to defrost, pardon the pun, her relationship. Keeping this in mind, let us proceed and take a gander at what potential paramours Miss Schnee may find during her next years at Beacon. 

* * *

  **Weiss Schnee x Yang Xiao Long**

Project title: Snowdragon

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

While initially very turned off by her sister, Miss Schnee never appeared capable of bringing up much animosity for Miss Xiao Long, possibly attributed by her somewhat intimidating stature, her non-threatening attitude or both. The two of them rarely scamper off to partake in activities as a duo, preferring to stick with the entire team or their own respective partners. Nevertheless, there seems to be a mutual respect between the two and they have grown significantly closer after the doubles round of the Vytal Festival, being forced by their leader to practice their teamwork prior to the battle. Yes, there indeed appear to be seeds that could be watered, nurtured, fertilized and repotted until they grow into beautiful plants that, in this metaphor, represent their relationship.

They make an functional couple that works well together. Miss Xiao Long is easy going enough to deal with Miss Schnee’s more demanding moods while strong willed enough to cut through her nonsense should these moods become asinine. At the same time, Miss Schnee is somewhat capable of grounding her potential partner’s more irrational impulses, which serves to create a neat contrast between these two huntresses.

The thing that bothers me most about this particular pairing is that I have no earthly clue what could initiate it, other than slowly and naturally growing fondness for one another. No conflicts that need resolving and no shared interests for them to bond over (with the possible exception of Zwei’s antics). Unfortunately, this means that there is an absence of a catalyst and that there is very little possibilities for the staff to encourage their relationship from behind the scenes, which is frustrating beyond description.

Note to self: Check if we have any more dances or similar events coming up where they can work together.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Weiss Schnee x Blake Belladonna**

Project title: Monochrome

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

If upon her arrival at Beacon someone would have asked Miss Schnee what she’d prefer; having a 15 year old as leader or a faunus in her team, she would have likely replied that jumping off the cliff was the preferable outcome. Ah, how far we’ve come since then. While not completely cleared of her past prejudice, she is making a very conscious effort to learn more before making her judgment. Something I am certain Miss Belladonna has been very appreciative of.

How would their relationship develop? Well, very skittish at first. No matter who’d be the first to develop an attraction, neither of them would be very willing to indulge be it because of past slights between them or the attached social stigma. Miss Belladonna would likely be the first to break- Not willingly so but more because of how blatantly obvious it is when something is bothering her. Her team will likely drag all the information they need out of her to piece together her affection for Miss Schnee. (Note to self: research if faunus really do have more expressive body language.)  
If our current subjects would be allowed to date, I expect very little public showings of affection but a whole lot of cuddling in their dorm. Patient though the rest of team RWBY can be, eventually this will become grating, forcing them to take their relationship public. While at first glance, Miss Schnee will appear to be in total control of their relationship, it is Miss Belladonna who initiates most romantic and/or intimate encounters. Neither of them particularly mind.

Of course, Miss Schnee’s more conservative family would be unwilling to approve of this type of relationship. It is my sincere belief however, that this might actually be one of the things, she is willing, almost eagerly so, to rebel about. Why doing so would not only allow her to take a stand against the more oppressive aspects of her family life but also make an incredibly romantic gesture towards her partner. Certainly a pairing to consider.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Weiss Schnee x Lie Ren**

Project title: White Lotus

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Miss Schnee and Mr. Ren appear to lead their lives very much parallel of one another. Often close by but never actually meeting each other. A shame too, because both of them share a role as voice of reason for their respective teams, they are both marvelously studious and they are both best suited as supporting fighters in team compositions. Their lack of interaction does little to diminish the potential of this pairing.

Miss Schnee, by her own admission, can be a bit difficult. Mr. Ren however might just be the most passively, easy-going person among our first year students and is fairly accustomed to dealing with difficult (see also: Miss Valkyrie). He is a very agreeable young gentleman and conventionally attractive enough to be able to pique her interests. On the other hand however, Mr. Ren has unfortunately failed to express romantic interest in any other student, male, female or otherwise and is very likely to fall somewhere on the asexuality spectrum. Specifics of this phenomenon will have to be further documented, because making rash generalizations is the sign of an amateur, however it is not impossible for these two to engage in a relationship despite that. It is just very unlikely that it will have the effect we intended, because Miss Schnee will feel the need to be desired by whomever her partner will be.  
Should this relationship take off, the initiative would need to be hers. From there on out they could engage a long and arduous, formal Atlesean courtship ritual. Mr. Ren would not be too bothered to be dragged along for the ride and would no doubt be able to hold his own in matters of etiquette and social norms. He might be the potential partner her family would mount the least amount of protest for, which does make it worth considering.

The probability that this pairing will take off however, is slim at best and non-existent at the most pessimistic of circumstances. Both subjects appear to be surrounded by students that would be equally viable, if not more so, to become their love interest while systematically avoiding interaction with one another. Most importantly however, is Mr. Ren’s lack of contribution to any given conversation and Miss Schnee’s perpetual need to debate and discuss matters, leaving this pairing jeopardized.

Ship rating: 1/5

**Weiss Schnee x Neptune Vasilias**

Project title: Under the Schnee

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

If this pairing were to activate only one of my stellar senses it would be the nose, because this reeks of young love and/or teen spirit. Field reports suggests that even at their initial meeting there was a physical attraction and observable sexual tension hanging in the air surrounding them. How exactly this is observed remains a mystery but Miss Xiao Long was never one to explain specifics. It isn’t difficult however, to see why this would be the case. After all, Miss Schnee is a conventionally attractive young woman and Mr. Vasilias is a slightly less conventionally attractive young man. Why, it wouldn’t shock me in the slightest to find out these two would begin dating this very week, it would positively electrify me to find out they’d still be dating two months down the line. Mr. Vasilias appears ‘cool’ and mature at any given first glance but further analysis suggests his behavior to be very immature, especially when contrasted with the image he tries to exhibit. While Miss Schnee is very familiar to similar moods herself, it will be a significant disappointed when she learns Mr. Vasilias is subject to moments such as these as well. For some, this might become the subject of conversation and a reason to grow closer as a couple. Mr. Vasilias’s frail masculinity however, would force him to entrench himself and deny ever doing anything childish ever. As you might imagine, any sort of line of argumentation creates counterproductive results.

When it comes to any form of intimacy, it is likely that Miss Schnee will have to initiate. Mr. Vasilias will enjoy the attention and closeness she will give him but for all his boastful swagger it is obvious he has never been in a (serious) relationship before. While Miss Schnee lacks this very same experience, she tends to have a very confronting or direct approach to things if she doesn’t understand them.

Mr. Vasilias’s more immature traits, his overly flirtatious nature and Miss Schnee’s high expectations in regards to the romantic aspects of a relationship will likely condemn this project to a short life span. This doesn’t imply that this pairing is completely beyond saving or unable to function. However, to become a supportive relationship wherein both parties operate on a similar emotional level, Mr. Vasilias has some catching up to do with Miss Schnee. Either that, or she must find satisfaction in having a trophy partner, which would be a lot easier but does not contribute to our overarching goal.

Ship rating: 2/5

**Weiss Schnee x Flynt Coal**

Project title: White Noise

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

While Mr. Coal has had outspoken disdain for Miss Schnee prior to their match in the Vytal Festival Tournament, her performance during this match as well as during the battle for Beacon seems to have turned this into ‘like complete heart eyes’, according to his partner. Though I feel my need to take this statement with a metaphorical grain of salt, the reconciliation between these two subjects is reason enough to research the viability of a relationship betwixt these two.

A relationship would take some time to develop. Either one could take the initiative considering their new found respect for one another after the Vytal Festival, though it is equally likely Miss Katt will set them up together. They would butt heads in their tenure together, definitely. They would compete with one another, absolutely. Would this ruin their relationship? Quite the contrary, Miss Schnee needs someone she can constructively bicker with and Mr. Coal definitely craves the competition, with the added benefit of it now being against semi-aristocracy. Certainly, the prospect of a continually arguing couple might turn some people off but the arguing will commonly come from a good place and if it does not, both parties have shown to be capable enough at self-reflection to admit if they were in the wrong.

Both being gifted with different musical talents allows for a multitude of overtly sappy and romantic gestures that could be made in the hypothetical scenario wherein this relationship is followed through upon. Mr. Coal practicing his solo late at night to surprise Miss Schnee the following morning, whom in turn attempts to sing in a slightly more modern style that jells better with the music of her partner. If it is saccharine enough to turn their respective teams off, it should be entirely up to par with the kind of relationship we are looking for.

The probability remains unfortunately low because Mr. Coal has a good relation with his family and prefers to visit on a regular basis. Lewdness factor might be kicked up to a solid 5/5 if Mr. Coal can utilize his semblance for an extended period of time.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Weiss Schnee x Emerald Sustrai**

Project title: Diamond Dust

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Miss Sustrai comes from a difficult background, to say the least. It is saddening that there are still so many homeless children in our kingdoms and unfortunately not every urchin with considerable talent for becoming a huntress gets found by our staff, which causes a lot of them to slip through the cracks. That she was recruited by Miss Fall remains most disheartening and has only fueled her contempt for authority and the upper class. Which is where Miss Schnee comes in. While having very little in common in regards of background and history, these two carry themselves with a very similar demeanor and could actually learn quite a bit from one another.

While pitting these two strong willed huntresses together in a non-contentious scenario might prove challenging for even the most determined researcher, Miss Schnee would be a solid choice as an ambassador to recruit Miss Sustrai to our cause. While a little more vulgar, I am practically certain that she can appreciate the wit of our master thief, whom in turn might be pleased by Miss Schnee’s willingness to learn and think on the situations and feelings of others. Whether or not this will be enough to to grant Miss Sustrai enough sympathy to be cleared from all involvement during the attack on Beacon is unlikely but it could very well prove enough to solidify a bond between her and Miss Schnee, which is a pre-condition for this simulation to be a success. Of course, initially Miss Sustrai will merely use her for lien, or convince herself she is doing so, but Miss Schnee is not so gullible as to be caught unawares by this and might be able to use it to create a situation where in her would-be-beloved realizes she is on her side.

Should these two be allowed to begin quote unquote dating, it will be a sight to behold. Both of them enjoy ripping on the antics of their slightly more humorous comrades in their own slightly misanthropic manner, so I imagine their sass being on a level hitherto thought impossible. Having grown up on the rough side of life, I am certain Miss Sustrai will make sincere attempts at proving herself deserving of any possible romantic interest and being raised dirt poor, I am equally certain she will have a most peculiar reaction on any gift Miss Schnee might provide her with. I imagine Miss Schnee will find this behavior quite endearing, which is exactly where we are going for. It might be a slow burn but it is exactly the kind of burn that will scorch Grimm aggression.  
Dealing with two very strong willed, very confident young women, during a turbulent time in their lives, there might be a mutual desire for sexual interaction, particularly if allowed romantic interest in one another. While I don’t see Miss Schnee instigating this lewd behavior, I do very much see her taking control of this.

Of course, this pairing has too many obstacles to be a likely outcome. Miss Schnee’s conservative upbringing, the undoubtedly monumental disapproval of her family figures and her initial distrust for Miss Sustrai will all need to be overcome. Likewise, Miss Sustrai will be reluctant to put any amount of trust in figures, or families, of authority and/or the higher class. Even with the assumption that she can be swayed from Miss Fall’s side, there will be a quite a challenge ahead, though I sincerely believe the results may very well be worth it.

Ship rating: 5/5

* * *

  **Also mentioned in:**

[-White Rose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14810335)  
[-White Knight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14869972)  
[-Fresh Heir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/17658460)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title for Weiss x Flint: Jazz Duet. 
> 
> I've also seen Weiss x Emerald be called Family Jewels elsewhere, which is a good name. I just prefer this one.


	4. Entry #3 Blake Belladonna

**Subject: Blake Belladonna**  
Affiliation: Team RWBY (Beacon)  
White Fang (previously)  
Place of Origin: Unknown  
Height: 1,68 (5’6)  
Characteristics: mellow, righteous, introverted, serious, reserved, skittish  
Additional notes: unbelievably fond of tuna. Reformed terrorist.

I would be lying if I would deny Miss Belladonna being a cause for concern among our staff. While having a faunus on campus is completely accepted and not at all frowned upon, having a known terrorist on campus, even one who claims to be reformed, might stroke some people the wrong way. Because we believed her considerable skill might prove to be an asset to our cause, we’ve allowed her to remain at Beacon and even aided her in keeping her secret. I believe we have made the right decision, though I would like to recommend her a more secure way to hide her faunus heritage. Surely a hat would be more comfortable for her ears…..  
Miss Belladonna is incredibly studious, introverted and rather curt. An acquired taste personality-wise but conventionally speaking very attractive. Highly likely to be bisexual.

* * *

  **Blake Belladonna x Lie Ren**

Project title: Ninja’s in love

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

While having expressed his admiration for Team RWBY, Mr. Ren appears very reluctant to interact with any of its members outside of class. A shame too, because though he has every right to be turned off by the more boisterous personalities of Miss Rose, Miss Schnee and Miss Xiao Long, I believe he would find he has quite a bit in common with Miss Belladonna.

If these two would begin dating, it would drive their teams up the walls for the simple sake of their lack of physicality. I imagine Miss Valkyrie in particular would be absolutely shocked by the seeming lack of affection between the two. However, they would share a quiet and contemplative relationship wherein both of them can be content. Long nights of reading (inappropriate) literature together, happy to just share one another’s company, with occasional intervals of their teams to see if they are making out yet. Whether or not Mr. Ren is motivated to satisfy Miss Belladonna’s physical needs remains an unknown factor for now but he is emotionally stable and driven enough to offer her emotional and/or mental support whenever it is required. Miss Belladonna’s presence meanwhile could serve as a beacon of rest to Mr. Ren, when compared to his much more extraverted teammates.

There is however one reason that the probability of this pairing actually occurring outside of the simulation remains so dreadfully low and that is the lack of an instigator. Neither Miss Belladonna nor Mr. Ren seems emotionally comfortable enough to do so as of yet, nor is there anything that will motivate them to do so, regardless of how compatible their personalities are. Despite that however, it is exactly the kind of constructive relationship we are looking for. Happiness and comfort in mundanity is so incredibly underrated.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Blake Belladonna x Velvet Scarlatina**

Project title: Black Velvet

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

The plight of the faunus is a mostly sympathetic one. While Miss Belladonna has attempted in the past to change the oppressive system that governs them using an outside approach, Miss Scarlatina has always opted to try and enter the system, to facilitate a change from the inside. Though employing a diametrically opposite approach to a the same problem, I am certain they respect each other’s attempts.

Should we find ourselves in a situation where we can push for this relationship, I think we will find it fairly constructive to our cause. Both subjects are fairly introverted but not to the point where they eschew all contact- both subjects are studious but not to the point where they spend more time in the library than in their own dorms- both of them enjoy forms of artistic expression through various media and, as previously mentioned, both of them are faunus which certainly aids in solidifying an empathic bond.  
Initiating a relationship might be somewhat problematic, as both subjects are rather timid but if fate allows for it (or gets subtly nudged in that direction) the two of them would have a very affectionate relationship. Miss Scarlatina is, after all, a cuddler which might take some getting used to but will be regarded as endearing in very little time indeed. Miss Belladonna does however have moods that do not allow for physical contact whatsoever, which will have a bit of a learning curve for any of her potential partners.

As a duo of huntresses, traveling Remnant to combat the creatures of Grimm and working for the people, they could do a lot to elevate the position of the faunus, or at the very least aid us in bridging the divide that decades of systemic racism have caused. Their personality types match well together, they are both incredibly cute and/or gorgeous, conventionally speaking and even their interests align. What could potentially dash the prospects of this pairing is Miss Belladonna’s systematic denial of physical contact, Miss Scarlatina being a second year student and not interacting much with first years or the fact that neither party is very likely to make a first move.

Ship Rating 4/5

**Blake Belladonna x Sun Wukong**

Project title: Eclipse

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Truth be told, I was all but ready to dismiss this pairing as one similar to Project: Under the Schnee. At first glance, it seems to be a superficial puppy love, based in no small part on Miss Belladonna’s long gorgeous legs and Mr. Wukong’s rock hard abs but field reports have shown a surprising amount of depth. For starters, despite obviously initiating contact because of her good looks, Mr. Wukong instantly sympathized with her cause and/or past and chose to assist her in her quest without question. That either takes a lot of character or a very foolhardy crush. As per usual, the truth is probably somewhere in the middle. What’s more, Miss Belladonna appears to be reciprocating; an impressive feat again. Most of the ball, she spent laughing about the objectionably unfunny jests of Mr. Wukong, which certainly sends a peculiar signal to the casual observer.

If Mr. Wukong inevitably asks Miss Belladonna to elevate their status as friends to something more (and it will be Mr. Wukong who’ll pop the question), I see very little reason for which she’ll deny him, barring the appearance of another potential love interest. He might be a little bit more affectionate than she would like but he appears to be a proper gentleman when it comes to respecting his partners limitations. It is very likely that he will even go as far as to wait for Miss Belladonna to initiate more intimate interactions. Taking charge will allow Miss Belladonna to become comfortable with these forms of affection and try quite a few of the more intricate scenarios described in her preferred literature.

If there is a downside to this pairing, it is Mr. Wukong’s lack of romantic sensibilities. Considering his attitude however, he might be very much willing to learn. Other than that, this can easily grow to be the exact type of relationship we are searching for and will likely be viable for an extended period of time. They are highly supportive of one another and would be able to build an incredibly solid relationship. Noting this one down as highly probable.

Ship rating: 5/5

**Blake Belladonna x Neon Katt**

Project title: Nya!

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Whomever coined the phrase ‘opposites attract’ clearly never had to work with immiscible liquids. I realize that these liquids are not necessarily opposites but it allows me to make my case. Though both cat-based faunus, the personalities of Miss Belladonna and Miss Katt could not be more diametrically opposed. After all, just imagining the lengths Miss Belladonna must push herself to, to invite complete strangers to party with her is cause for some amusement.

If these two would begin dating, it’d be a small disaster for all parties involved. Their teams would be fed up with their constant bickering, Miss Belladonna would demand some space and get frustrated beyond measure that Miss Katt doesn’t actively support the faunus community while Miss Katt would demand some more time be spent together and get frustrated by her partner’s lack of energy for social activities. These are issues that could be solved with a lot of communication and patience between partners, the latter of which might be an issue for this pairing.

These two **could** be able to find solid ground as friends (possibly even besties). Their differences will hinder a romantic relationship but might actually be cause for a friendship that takes advantage of these differences. Occasionally spending time with Miss Katt will actually benefit Miss Belladonna emotionally and mentally, while possibly allowing her to lower her social inhibitions ever so slightly. Simultaneously, Miss Belladonna would be an excellent candidate to ground Miss Katt’s more energetic moods.  
As lovers however, Miss Belladonna will be driven to bits by her partners hyperactive tendencies, while Miss Katt will be completely turned off by Miss Belladonna’s somewhat gloomy attitude. Consider introducing them to one another once Beacon is completely restored to measure their reactions.

Ship rating: 2/5

**Blake Belladonna x Adam Tauros**

Project title: Tauradonna

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

While I am not opposed to giving people second chances, there is a very obvious reason Miss Belladonna left- no, ran away from Mr. Tauros. Having precious few informants in the White Fang forces me to resort to cross-referencing news sources and reports, leading me to conclude there has been a gradual change in Mr. Tauros’s behavior, starting around the time he was nominated as its new leader. Though the exact catalyst eludes me, this is where the relationship between our subjects began to sour to the point of Miss Belladonna fleeing the organization that raised her.

Considering his role in the attack on Beacon, I would be incredibly reluctant to pair Miss Belladonna up with this man again. Though possibly an incentive to turn Mr. Tauros (and by extension the majority of the White Fang) to our cause, condemning a student to an abusive relation is not something I can condone. For her sake, I certainly hope no one brings up the possibility that he can be reformed through a relationship with a loyalist to our cause because it might trigger her self-sacrificial nature to act upon this theory.

If I had a lower way to indicate probability I would have employed it here. It is not impossible for Mr. Tauros and Miss Belladonna to reunite but it is unlikely to be under the best of circumstances considering their last encounter. More likely is the scenario wherein Mr. Tauros coerces his old compatriot to return to his fold or the scenario wherein Miss Belladonna believes she can either appeal to his better side…. Or kill him. Again, for her sake, I can not in good conscience allow this relationship to be rekindled. It would be a manipulative and distrustful, a situation where in any form of intimacy should leave a bad taste in the mouth of its participants.

 **IF** Mr. Tauros agrees to aid us in our cause and returns his organization to its traditional conducts, he may yet redeem himself in the eyes of Miss Belladonna but considering the current trend of his actions, this is unlikely to occur. Best to make it a priority to keep these two separated.

Alternative title for this project; Burned Bridge.

Ship rating: 1/50

* * *

  **Also mentioned in:**

[-Ladybug](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14810335)  
[-Monochrome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14811157)  
[-Bumblebee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14812207)  
[-Pussymagnet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15085228)  
[-Blackboard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/16410379)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this actually made me realize Sun is a pretty cool guy.... So that's a win.


	5. Entry #4 Yang Xiao Long

**Subject: Yang Xiao Long**  
Affiliation: Team RWBY (Beacon)  
Place of Origin: Vale  
Height: 1,73 (5’8)  
Characteristics: Outgoing, flirtatious, fearless, extroverted, impulsive, assertive  
Additional notes: No longer allowed to make puns in my class. Has a prosthetic arm.

Adventurous, fun-loving and very confident, Miss Xiao Long graduated signal academy with fairly average results. Her academic achievements were a mixed bag, ranging from just short of stellar for some subjects to completely abysmal for another (math. It is always math). Our staff was convinced to accept her into Beacon based purely on her skills as a combatant, with her ranking among the most skilled fighters of her year. Her connection to the illustrious Raven Branwen is merely an calculated side-benefit.  
Despite easily being mistaken for an airheaded bimbo, she is often the voice of reason and/or compromise in her team and has offered her teammates surprising wisdom and insight on multiple occasions. Along with her spontaneous and bright personality it should be very easy for Miss Xiao Long to find an emotionally and physically satisfying romantic interest.

* * *

 

**Yang Xiao Long x Ruby Rose**

Project title: Strawberry Sunrise

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Miss Rose’s lineage has been subject of some contention among our staff. While undeniably child of the late Summer Rose, she takes a lot more after her (alleged) uncle than she ever did after her father. Reasons for this hypothetical obfuscation remain sufficiently obfuscated- shame, affairs, misguided protection. If this theory proves truthful, Miss Rose is not in fact Miss Xiao Long’s sister but her cousin. This being completely legal in Vacuo, I felt it necessary to see if the Westermarck effect can be overcome.

The short answer is probably not.

The longer answer is probably not because their status as siblings has been completely internalized and defines their relationship. Turning this relationship in a romantic, perhaps even a sexual one comes with so many metaphorical asterisks that is a shame I have no smaller indication of probability without reducing it to 0% entirely. Which is not to say it is entirely impossible, merely that it would be incredibly unwise, because entering a relation like this will alter their family dynamic beyond repair.

On the bright side, it would not be a relationship without merit. The two have always been incredibly supportive of each other and will in all likelihood continue to do so. They know each other better than most young couples do, so adapting to the lifestyles and moods of their partners would go a lot smoother than with most other pairings for either subject. Miss Xiao Long is a caring and understanding lover, who would never push beyond her partner's comfort zone and Miss Rose is bright and open-minded enough to be unphased by the taboo of their relation.

On the pessimistic side, if this relationship were to fail (as it is very likely to do), the sisterly bond between Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long will be damaged insurmountably and neither me nor any other member of the Beacon staff would want to carry that responsibility.

Ship rating: 1/20

**Yang Xiao Long x Blake Belladonna**

Project title: Bumblebee

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

If tomorrow Miss Xiao Long and Miss Belladonna would come out and tell the world they have been dating for the past three months, not a single soul would be surprised. Not the faculty, not their peers and certainly not their own team.

First of all let me digress because I would like to bring the attention to Beacon’s partner system and how it functions. Reason being that, while sound in theory, truth of the matter is that the current method of determining your partner has been manipulated by students from day 1. A few years ago we had two particularly stubborn students who ran through the emerald forest with their eyes closed to ensure teaming up together. They didn’t make it. Regardless, the point I was about to make is that Miss Belladonna very consciously **chose** Miss Xiao Long as her partner, which signaled the start of their misadventures.

Since then there has been no shortage of Bumblebee moments, so to speak. Throughout the revelation of Miss Belladonna’s past, or her obsessive hunt for her former organization and their members, Miss Xiao Long has been nothing but supportive of her partner. Even when confronting her old partner, Miss Xiao Long showed no hesitation. Though it led to dismemberment, her intent did not go unnoticed and only further solidified Miss Belladonna’s absolute trust in her partner. In fact, I dare say she did not leave her bedside during her recovery process ~~, because leaving her alone during a time like that would be an absolute dick move.~~.  
Miss Xiao Long has a lot of love to give her potential partners and while this brings out the passionate side of Miss Belladonna, on occasion she is the one putting her foot (paw?) on the break as Yang’s lewdest ideas are just a little too lewd for her taste. Frankly, she has my sympathy. Thankfully, Miss Xiao Long is incredibly respectful of her partner’s limits.

This pairing is already rumored to be very much alive, so hopefully I can secure confirmation before making my final recommendations. They are supportive, affectionate, care for one another and help each other grow as people and huntresses. In layman’s terms: These two are gay as all get-out.

Ship rating: 5/5

**Yang Xiao Long x Arslan Altan**

Project title: Fisticuffs

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Is it not absolutely wonderful how the Vytal Festival brings cultures together? Team ABRN had thus far been entirely restricted to Mistral and was looking forward to sightseeing in our fair kingdom. Thanks to Team RWBY, they were able to do so earlier than anticipated. While expectedly sour because of their loss, Miss Altan (thankfully) isn’t the type to hold a grudge and has quite a few things in common with our own Miss Xiao Long. Both are close-combat experts, relying mostly on their fists and both have a tendency to set things ablaze (though I am not certain yet if this is due to Miss Altan’s semblance or a dust-based function of her rope dart). Surely there is common ground to be found between the heavy hitters.

Both Miss Xiao Long and Miss Altan could easily be convinced to spar in a one-on-one demonstration, both being incredibly competitive, which can be used to draw them closer together. Without Team RWBY backing Miss Xiao Long up or Team ABRN holding Miss Altan back, it should be a intensely close fought battle, the winner of which is both difficult to predict and irrelevant. What matters is getting these two together. Personality wise, both subjects are very caring, function as voice of reason in their respective teams and often offer insight or words of wisdom when the situation calls for it (though Miss Altan is quite a bit stricter in this regard). In short, they are both strong team moms. While never exactly going unloved in her current company, Miss Xiao Long might appreciate being doted over in such a manner. Both women are incredibly confident in their sexuality and make no qualms about having recreational partners. A potential downside however, is that her excessive repertoire of puns and wordplay will get her nothing but exasperated sighs.

As a pair, they would be a downright terrifying power couple. There is enough common ground to facilitate a relation or at the very least a solid friendship. Miss Altan’s mother-like behavior could aid Miss Xiao Long through one of her biggest trauma’s and Miss Xiao Long’s more relaxed form of caring could possibly allow Miss Altan to loosen up a little.

Note to self: Should this pairing be pursued, keep a eye out for remaining ABRN members who could be afraid that Miss Xiao Long is stealing their team mom away.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Yang Xiao Long x Neo politan**

Project title: Baked Alaska

Probability:   
Romance: error  
Lewdness: 

Is a relationship impossible between two parties if they have actively attempted to kill one another? No, impossible is too powerful a word. Impossible implies that despite a nearly inexhaustible supply of possibilities, none are able to achieve the goal in question. Is it plausible that a relationship between such two parties takes off and becomes a success? Most certainly not but that is exactly where this pairing would lead us.

Having said that, nurturing a relationship between these two might very well be impossible. Verbal communication is already out of the window which, swift though Miss Politan may type, does make put even more strain on a relationship she (probably) does not even intend to fix in the first place. This implies that the probability of this pairing occurring has already been severely kneecapped and that the romance factor of this hypothetical relation is non-existent, which leaves us with the sexual aspect. Frankly, this is where Miss Politan shines. If through some means she can be convinced that her relationship with Miss Xiao Long should be turned into one of friends/enemies with benefits and Miss Xiao Long can be convinced to accept this, some merit can be gained from this relationship after all….. It’s just not exactly what we are looking for.

In conclusion, this pairing is incredibly unlikely to take off, romantically speaking, even if we do not account for Miss Politan’s violent tendencies. Physically, however, this relationship might allow for some recreation, catharsis, satisfaction or a combination of all three of these elements. Consider nudging them towards this, prior to warming them up to their more likely paramours.

Ship rating: 2/5

**Yang Xiao Long x Winter Schnee**

Project title: Schneesters

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Admittedly, I did not expect this pairing to function, as indeed it probably won’t. This simulation was ran purely for the sake of my own curiosity and to demonstrate that even the strangest ideas might occasionally yield unexpected results- be it new insights regarding one’s romantic characteristics or just personal amusement.

Which isn’t to say this pairing is impossible. After all, without Miss Schnee’s interference, Miss Xiao Long would not have been outfitted with a prosthetic and rehabilitated half as fast. If nothing else, this means there is at least some form of respect and/or gratitude for the older Schnee sister. Though Miss Schnee has only done so out of her professionalism (and possibly to further the admiration of her sister), one can hope that it has created some sort of bond betwixt the two.

With Miss Xiao Long’s skills as a huntress in training, it is entirely possible for her to be recruited as an Atlas specialist. An offer she is unlikely to accept because of her ties to Vale and her desire to travel Remnant. Of course, this means that she could run into Miss Schnee on freelancing missions post-graduating, but Remnant is a big place and we want to establish a relation prior to her finishing her studies. If these two were to engage in a relation together, we could actually see the infamous ‘Atlesean Ice Queen’ smile on occasion through her partner’s bright and sunny personality. Miss Xiao Long meanwhile, would take it as a call to action and begin taking her studies significantly more serious in an attempt to impress the Atlas Specialist. From my perspective as a teacher, this would be ideal. From my perspective as a researcher, this does not make this pairing any more likely to occur.

What is ultimately the most likely to demolish any hope this pairing has for succeeding is the very thing that began it: Miss Schnee’s professionalism. No matter what kind of situation we fabricate for them, she won’t allow herself to fraternize with other specialists or anyone she has reason to believe she needs to work with in the foreseeable future. Even if Miss Xiao Long will gladly admit she thinks Miss Schnee is a complete fox, she will is unlikely to have an opportunity to explore or act on this feeling.

Additional note: for whichever unintended reader wonders what garners this pairing such a high rating on lewd behavior, I have a few words, 5 to be exact. Heavy petting in Weiss’s bed.

Ship rating: 2/5

* * *

 

**Also mentioned in:**

[-Snowdragon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14811157)  
[-Dragonslayer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14869972)  
[-Collateral Damage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14958484)  
[-Greek Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15085228)  
[-Solar Flare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/18193048)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added Yang x Rose for completion's sake. Now every Team RWBY ship is accounted for. It's shameful how long it took me to realize that Yang x Arslan should be called fisticuffs. Also, yes, I know Neopolitan tends to be written as such, I just thought it'd be funny to write her name as Neo Politan.
> 
> That's all for now. If I notice this takes off, I'll write Team JNPR's very serious shipping suggestions next. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Entry #5 Jaune Arc

**Subject: Jaune Arc**  
Affiliation: Team JNPR(Beacon)  
Place of Origin: Vale  
Height: 1.85 (6,1)  
Characteristics: kind, attentive, protective, goofy, squeamish, insecure  
Additional notes: Easily affected by motion sickness.

Mr. Arc is….. Not our best student. Academically he often outperforms most of Team CRDL but he is easily the worst combatant among the first years students. Not entirely unexpected from someone who used false transcripts to gain entrance to our prestigious academy. Somehow he still doesn’t realize we have been on him from day one but at this point, the staff finds it too amusing to let him know otherwise. While not particularly gifted, he is tenacious. A lesser fraud would have cracked under the pressure of leadership months ago. Coupled with the fact that he improves with leaps and bounds, we decided to see how his development will play out. It becomes increasingly apparent that his talent does not lie in combat, a realization we will nudge him to during his second year.

As a potential partner for any unattached subject, Mr. Arc offers a very sympathetic ear, an honest voice (ironically) and a lot of affection. If his partner can look past his shortcomings and aid him in his growth, we’re in business.

* * *

**Jaune Arc x Weiss Schnee**

Project title: White Knight

Probability: error  
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, haha, haaah, hahahahaha, haha, no.

No, definitely not. Mr. Arc may have set his sights on Miss Schnee but I think that by now it is evident that the young man has absolutely no chemistry with her whatsoever, making the probability of this pairing occurring organically approximately zero. He tries, lord does he try, but to very little avail. It might be for the best; Mr. Arc’s admiration for Miss Schnee is genuine but this is not the same as actual affection, nor is it mutual. Not exactly what we are looking for. Miss Schnee seems to be increasingly annoyed by his continuous attempts to flirt with her and as a result prefers to avoid him altogether. I’d even go as far as to say that she is only tentatively fond of Mr. Arc, out of a begrudging respect for his tenacity as a student and his surprisingly capable people skills.

Taking their mismatched personalities and what they want to get out of their relationship out of the equation, they could actually be a fair match. Neither party is particularly engaged in erotic endeavors (or not yet, considering) and both parties appear to have a fondness for classically romantic courtship. If Mr. Arc had not flunked his initial flirting gestures and would have appeared a more capable student altogether, he might have actually stood a chance.

In summation, this relationship would not be constructive or sustainable, and would likely be very short-lived, assuming it were to happen at all. Which it won’t, because Miss Schnee does not want to put up with Mr. Arc’s antics.

Ship rating: 1/5

**Jaune Arc x Yang Xiao Long**

Project title: Dragonslayer

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Project ‘Dragonslayer’ is only slightly more likely to occur than project ‘White Knight’ if only because Miss Xiao Long is willing to give him the time of day and Mr. Arc is less likely to make a fool out of himself in front of her. Their interaction is more casual and easy-going, which allows for them both to just relax and be themselves. Not usually an issue for Miss Xiao Long, surprisingly often an issue for Mr. Arc.

As a couple they’d actually be surprisingly functional. Miss Xiao Long is supportive of her partners and is kind and patient enough to help them with the necessary self-improvement. Meanwhile, Jaune is open-minded and silly enough to go along with even her craziest plans. Considering his surprising insight, he might even improve on these plans if the situation allows for it. It remains unlikely they will actually find an opportunity for a relationship, as Miss Xiao Long does not exactly take Mr. Arc seriously. This isn’t attributed so much to his skills as a combatant but rather because she had front row seats, almost every occasion he struck a poor figure with Miss Schnee.

The high score for the sexual factor of the relationship comes from the fact that Mr. Arc is quite impressionable. He will struggle at every turn to match Miss Xiao Long’s expectations and/or desires, outrageous though they may be. While she will test his limits at a steady and comfortable pace, we will end up with a young huntsman trained more in exotic sexual techniques than actual combat skills.

Ship Rating: 4/5

**Jaune Arc x Pyrrha Nikos**

Project title: Arkos

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.

I am absolutely certain the entirety of Beacon feels the sexual tension coming from Team JNPR. I overheard Ozpin and Port bet on whether or not Mr. Ren and Miss Valkyrie are going to hook up before Mr. Arc and Miss Nikos. If I’d be allowed to interject, I would like to put all my lien on project Arkos to be the first couple to make it official. Especially after due analysis.  
Miss Nikos has been almost saint-like in her patience with Mr. Arc and has helped him through most of his hard won self-improvement. Through her and his interactions with Miss Rose, he began to understand what being a leader was about. Incidentally, Mr. Arc has been a much desired beacon of normalcy to Miss Nikos. He has always treated her fairly and never seen her as anything other than, well, Pyrrha. Not the champion, not the ace, not the maiden, just Pyrrha. Absolutely necessary for building healthy relationships.

While Miss Nikos’s pining after Mr. Arc was a little sad on occasion (according to a source I had to pay in twinkies), her diligence has paid off and he appears to have since realized his feelings for her as well. While her attempt to single handedly put a stop to Miss Fall’s machinations during the battle for Beacon may have put a bit of a strain on their relationship, I do not doubt that they will reconcile. If they will finally begin dating, it is difficult to say who will be more saccharine, as both of them are rather hopeless when it comes to romantic antics. Not that it will make a lot of sense to the regular outsider because I am 79% certain that Miss Nikos’s idea of a romantic gift is high quality armor polish. Mr. Arc is sure to be pleased. He is more likely to come up with more traditional methods of wooing his partner- flowers, poems, horrible guitar songs- which she is sure to be a complete sucker for.

Are there pairings that would make a better match for Miss Nikos, in terms of ability, history or sexual desire? Probably. But she **chose** Mr. Arc, flaws and all. No schemes, no interference from our staff, no constructed reality produced for optimal results. That is important to take into consideration. Mr. Arc, while initially considering her to be way out of his league, has come around to the idea as well, meaning that it’s not so much a matter of ‘if’ but a matter of ‘when’.

Ship rating 5/5

**Jaune Arc x Neptune Vasilias**

Project title: Noah’s Arc

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Turns out Mr. Arc cán earn other people’s respect if he doesn’t make a fool out of himself by trying too hard. I am certain he wished he would have realized this a few months prior to his encounter with Mr. Vasilias but better late than never. The two of them shared a heart-to-heart. Mr. Arc even walked away from it looking like the cooler guy by comparison, which is an achievement in and of itself. More importantly, he managed to momentarily tear through Mr. Vasilias’s insufferably ‘cooler-than-thou’ attitude.

If both subjects would set their frail masculinity aside for a moment and acknowledge a mutual affection, they would try to keep their relationship hidden out of misplaced embarrassment. Not that it would take long for them to be figured out. Neither of them is particularly good at keeping a secret and their teammates are a lot more observant than they are given credit for. The relationship between these two would, for lack of a better word, be insufferable. Especially in public. Not because of gratuitous showings of affection but because of their constant need to publicly outperform each other in terms of coolness. At the very least until someone calls them out on it or they become relaxed enough around each other to drop the act, which will be a significant step in their journey towards maturity.

To my great surprise, Mr. Arc would make a fine match for Mr. Vasilias. Despite all of their individual flaws, they are both supportive and patient with their potential partners. Once they are comfortable enough with their relationship, the cool showmanship will die down and they will focus more on what makes romance great. The togetherness, camaraderie, exactly what we desire to see for the sake of Grimm repulsion.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Jaune Arc x Nadir Shiko**

Project title: Chump shipping

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Quite possibly the two worst combatants among all the first years in the four kingdoms. They are sure to have something in common. While Mr. Arc has long been the laughing stock, comic relief, damsel in distress or a combination of the three among his peers because of his lackluster performance, Mr. Shiko has assumed a similar position among his fellow students of Haven. What would a relationship between two such huntsmen entail?

Unmitigated disaster mostly. Both subjects aspire to be huntsmen but it is evident to nearly everyone that their talents and/or passions lie elsewhere. While they cán try and work with each other to become better combatants, neither of them have the practical skill or know-how to actually support the other, which will result in them mostly playing videogames. It will be cute, yes, but their grades and skill will inevitably deteriorate, something neither of them can afford if they want to make good on their ambitions. Outside help will not only be appreciated but absolutely necessary if they wish to make it through their first year.

So are there no redeeming qualities for this pairing? I wouldn’t say that. Mr. Arc’s wide-eyed idealism and his determination to become a huntsmen would function as some much needed inspiration for Mr. Shiko. Likewise, Mr. Shiko will insist on either customizing Mr. Arc’s equipment into something a little more combat-efficient or buying new equipment entirely. It wouldn’t be the worst of possible outcomes but both subjects have a lot of latent potential we wish to see developed further and rather than doing that, this pairing would stagnate it.

Ship rating: 2/5

**Jaune Arc x Raven Branwen**

Project title: Dark Knight

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Oh heavens, can you imagine? Raven Branwen (candidate) maiden, rogue huntress and probably the most destructive student to graduate Beacon, coupled with Mr. Arc? I almost fear saying it but even taking their age difference into account it **isn’t** impossible and for that, I am somewhat sorry.

Their relationship would be absolutely murderous for the boy. Miss Branwen is constantly on the move and slays an absolutely obscene amount of Grimm on a weekly basis. She will only barely be looking out for his safety should he join her. Assuming Mr. Arc survives an excursion with Miss Branwen, he will certainly improve as a combatant; he will have little choice if he holds his life dear. Will it be healthy? Definitely not. From the most recent reports we can inquire that she has little interest in a stable relation and mainly uses intimacy as a physical distraction. After that, she is equally likely to take him along for another day of her journey or abandon him in whatever hovel she used that night… Assuming she didn’t assume her corvid identity to sleep in the trees, abandoning him immediately. Involvement with Miss Branwen will emotionally confuse and quite plausibly scar Mr. Arc. He will grow as a huntsman but not necessarily in a way we desire.

Thankfully, this pairing is almost certain to never occur. Miss Branwen will likely cast one unimpressed glance in the direction of Mr. Arc and never think of him again. Considering the above, this is not a bad outcome…

Ship rating: 1/5

* * *

  **Also mentioned in:**

[-Lancaster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14810335)  
[-Nora's Arc](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14958484)  
[-Martial Arcs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15295525)  
[-Heresy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15408190)  
[-Lionheart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15907303)  
[-Noodles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/18193048)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title for Jaune x Raven: Yang's mom has got it going on
> 
> Next up: Nora!


	7. Entry #6 Nora Valkyrie

**Subject: Nora Valkyrie**  
Affiliation: Team JNPR(Beacon)  
Place of Origin: Outside of Vale  
Height: 1.55 (5,1)  
Characteristics: energetic, enthusiastic, spontaneous, impulsive, unfocussed, reckless  
Additional notes: Must be kept away from sugar at all costs.

Miss Valkyrie is an interesting student. While still very much a child at heart, she is among our most effective first year combatants and definitely takes some pride in that fact. Also, despite very willfully acting like the comic relief of her team, she is surprisingly observant and considerate when it comes to the feelings of others. Unfortunately, this observant nature of hers hardly gets reflected in her grades.  
She was raised outside of the kingdom alongside Mr. Ren and it appears some unspecified tragedy befell their village. She seemed visibly shaken mentioning it and it is not my business to pry where I am not wanted. So now to mess with her love life…

Considering Miss Valkyrie’s excitable personality, she would benefit from a partner that is a little more grounded; a voice of reason for her more reality defying ideas. Ideally, this partner would also find her antics endearing and is willing to go along with her spontaneous outbursts.

* * *

**Nora Valkyrie x Yang Xiao Long**

Project title: Collateral Damage

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

The pairing that would lead to Miss Goodwitch resigning from our staff. Whomever has to supervise the first year students will find their work made a lot more difficult by the mere presence of this partnership. While Miss Xiao Long has yet to cause wanton destruction on school grounds, I fear Miss Valkyrie will bring out the worst in her. Both are impulsive, combative and have very high destructive potential. Beacon’s structural integrity may very well come into jeopardy if these two were to spar or worse; break up.

As a couple however, this pairing would be incredibly viable. Both are affectionate, high-energy personalities, with a lot of love to give whomever their partner will end up being. They are passionate, caring and supportive. Miss Valkyrie’s hyperactive tendencies will earn Miss Xiao Long the role of the voice of reason but there will be a reasonable balance between the two, considering Nora is more in touch with her emotions and more likely to aid her partner in such matters. And good thing too, considering Miss Xiao Long’s emotional baggage.  
Both subjects are appreciative of romantic gestures and enjoy doing so. Given their competitive natures though, they may interpret such gestures as a challenge, creating a game of romantic one-upmanship. Their sexual affinity finds itself in a similar situation, with both parties having a very potent physical drive….

So is there anything that could get in the way of this couple becoming a reality? Outside of Miss Valkyrie’s fondness of Mr. Ren, nothing comes to mind. If she can be convinced that Miss Xiao Long is indeed a very well suited alternative to her teammate, this project could very well become a reality.

Might need to research a way to incentivize Glynda to keep her absolutely crucial position though. We simply cannot afford her resignation.

Ship Rating: 4/5

**Nora Valkyrie x Jaune Arc**

Project title: Nora’s Arc

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

A little odd perhaps, especially considering the incredible sexual tension they share with their other teammates but one we need to analyze anyway for completion’s sake. While suitably fond of each other, there is precious little evidence of actual attraction between the two. Which isn’t to claim that the two wouldn’t be a proper couple together. In fact, they would be rather darling.

Mr. Arc would be a great straight man to Miss Valkyrie’s antics. He understands that her normal far exceeds everybody else’s normal and is willing (or forced by his position as leader) to reign her in a little. Miss Valkyrie meanwhile, being the emotion driven person she is, would likely aid him in his emotional maturation, the shedding of his fragile masculinity and forcing him to become a bit more sincere and honest. He might even confess to our staff that he cheated to get into Beacon. Hah, perish the thought.  
Regardless, this would be a very potent relationship. Both parties would stand to grow as a result, both parties are appropriately romantically inclined and despite not being nearly as lewd as his partner, Mr. Arc would pull out all the stops to ensure Miss Valkyrie is satisfied with his performance. Exactly the type of relationship we are looking for.

Potential downsides of this pairing include Mr. Arc’s rather weak constitution. He might not be strong willed enough to pull Miss Valkyrie back from her intense highs, even as her lover ánd leader in this hypothetical situation. Meanwhile, both Miss Valkyrie and Mr. Arc are pining after the remaining members of their team, whom would also make for an excellent combination together….  
Perhaps the appropriate thing to do would be to let all 4 of them come together in a completely inclusive arrangement. Come to think of it, Nora would indeed be the first person to suggest a polyamorous relationship between Team JNPR…. Dare we dream?

Ship rating: 3/5

**Nora Valkyrie x Lie Ren**

Project title: Renora

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Oh certainly. This pairing **will** eventually come to be and frankly, I am not sure what is keeping them this long. The two of them act incredibly coy when confronted about their fairly obvious intent. Perhaps they are afraid to leave their stable comfort zone, perhaps they both view their relationship as sibling-like as a result of having grown up together, perhaps Mr. Ren’s asexuality is viewed as an obstacle, perhaps they are just messing with us, who knows?

As a couple they perfectly complement one another. Mr. Ren knows his partner’s moods like the back of his hand and knows when to begin hitting the brakes and when to just go along with it. Miss Valkyrie meanwhile, knows all of Mr. Ren’s ticks and quirks. She makes it her business to ensure that he gets involved in social activities and doesn’t shut himself off from the world around them. After the battle of Beacon in particular, this was a necessity. Even if by some miracle these two do not end up dating in the foreseeable future, they will maintain a bond of friendship so tight they might as well be married. After all, a relationship is not a necessity to care for someone.  
Despite Mr. Ren’s asexuality and possible aromanticism, he is willing to entertain the notions of his partners as long as it doesn’t get too crazy. He doesn’t view sex as a big deal and she respects this, like anyone in a healthy relation should.

Can this pairing break? Obviously every pairing can, it was a rhetorical question. Setting either party up with a different paramour altogether might cause some friction twixt the two but nothing that will permanently brand their friendship I theorize. They are a healthy pairing, those two. I wish all my students would jell together that well.

Ship Rating: 5/5

**Nora Valkyrie x Coco Adel**

Project title: Loco

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Would Coco, icon among the second years accept another queen in her castle? For the sake of this hypothetical, of course she would. Miss Valkyrie and Miss Adel have only barely exchanged glances but I can guarantee the latter was impressed by her junior’s performance in the Vytal Festival and the battle for Beacon. MisWhat would happen if we encourage them to become intimate?

Well for starters, they would strut around like they owned the school, which is the default mode of Miss Adel and would very easily be emulated by Miss Valkyrie. Chances are Miss Adel would insist on outfitting Miss Valkyrie with something more stylish. Similar odds suggest she will insist on keeping enough metal incorporated in her outfit to accommodate her semblance. The two are fairly compatible personalities, though Miss Adel may not always be willing to deal with Miss Valkyrie when she is exceptionally energetic. This might be a problem, as she is exceptionally energetic quite often. Meanwhile, Miss Valkyrie will take issue with her partner if they start flirting with others, which would also become a problem because Miss Adel enjoys doing so, as the rest of Team CFVY confirmed.  
Where this pairing would be exemplary however, is in their intimate antics, as both are very confident and very open about their sexualities. Who tops in this pairing is anyone’s guess but my money is on Miss Adel. The two of them will no doubt terrorize their dorm mates with their shenanigans.

Yes, project Loco has some redeeming qualities. They would be sweet together but I am not sure if it constitutes as love. Miss Adel might be a little too condescending at times for Miss Valkyrie’s tastes, whom in turn might be too childlike/energetic at times for hers. Perhaps a relationship limited to the physical would be more their speed and could still prove beneficial (and amusing) for all parties involved.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Nora Valkyrie x Dew Gayl**

Project title: Thunderstorm

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

The wild child of Beacon coupled with the loose cannon of Shade, joy of joys. Much like Miss Valkyrie, Miss Gayl is known to cause the occasional disturbance on her academy. Unlike Miss Valkyrie however, she doesn’t do so out of good natured impulses but out of her incredibly short temper. I am curious as to how these two will cooperate.

Rather poorly, I fear. These two will almost certainly butt heads more often than engage in flirtatious or romantic behavior. While Miss Valkyrie is no stranger to occasionally inflicting bodily harm upon her fellow students (or threatening to do so), never does this come from ill intent. Miss Gayl meanwhile, appears to take some pleasure in enacting some form of retribution after even the mildest of slights. This usually results in Miss Gayl abusing her semblance to create a mess, inflict pain or both. As morally flexible as Miss Valkyrie may appear to be, I do not expect her to condone harming others over innocuous matters. Meanwhile, her high spirited personality will no doubt grate at Miss Gay’s more stern demeanor, making this pairing one that probably won’t work, even short term.  
Their sex-life however, would be very satisfactory. Miss Gayl has a lot of pent up aggression and Miss Valkyrie has a lot of endurance to take it. Imagine very long and very loud nights that’ll aggravate their dorm mates.

I cannot recommend this pairing. Not when there are so many valid alternatives and so much potential strive within this relationship. This one is a bust.

Ship rating: 2/5

**Nora Valkyrie x Roman Torchwick**

Project title: Stealing Thunder

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Yes, yes, in our continued pursuit to persuade our would-be-enemies to join our side and realize that Grimm destroying humanity is indeed a scenario horrible for all sentient life involved, I wanted to analyze whether or not Miss Valkyrie would be capable of turning notorious criminal Roman Torchwick. The benefit of him seeing the error of his ways would provide us with valuable insight into the enemy plans, and access to an additional network of information.

Unfortunately, Mr. Torchwick seems ill impressed by Miss Valkyrie. While definitely not eager to engage in combat with one of our students again, he doesn’t feel very compelled to amuse them either. Should a relation, even a platonic one, arise between these two subjects, Mr. Torchwick will likely find a way to excuse his actions and perhaps even use Miss Valkyrie midst his schemes, if the conditions are met. There is a chance that Miss Valkyrie’s flexible moral fibre might allow it, as long as casualties are avoided, which is still a cause for concern.  
In any case, I do not think Torchwick will be inclined to engage in a more romantic relationship with our student, partially because she is indeed a student and partially because she doesn’t strike me as his type. He would be incredibly annoyed by her happy, energetic personality and the fact that she will likely ignore most of his smarmy banter. Should their relationship become intimate however, it automatically becomes as lewd as we can imagine because convicted felon + student + age difference + Nora = some unsavory shenanigans.

Let us not dwell on this pairing too long. There remains a **small** chance a (platonic) relationship with Miss Valkyrie will inspire Torchwick’s redemption. If I were to calculate the odds of this being a success however, we would soon conclude it is not worth the risk of introducing these two.

Ship rating: 1/10

* * *

**Also mentioned in:**

-[Electromagnatism](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15085228)  
[-Whack-a-mole](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15408190)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW you realize most teams function best as complete OT4's: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Next up: Pyrrha, who definitely deserves a happy relationship.


	8. Entry #7 Pyrrha Nikos

**Subject: Pyrrha Nikos**  
Affiliation: Team JNPR(Beacon)  
Place of Origin: Mistral  
Height: 1,83 (6,0)  
Characteristics: courageous, courteous, thoughtful, dependable, self-conscious, obstinate, surprisingly socially awkward.  
Additional notes: Owns a collection of smutty literature.

What happened during the battle of Beacon may very have been a blessing in disguise for Miss Nikos. I have no doubts that she would make an outstanding maiden and would have done a stellar job serving the people of Remnant, slaying the creatures of Grimm and thwarting the evil in the world. It is however, a big responsibility and a full-time job. She probably wouldn’t have the time to go to continue her education, would get further isolated from her friends/peers and get emotionally stunted as a result of that and the morally questionable aura transfer. If that isn’t enough, we have now confirmed that whomever orchestrated the attack is actively hunting maidens, which would paint a rather large target on her back.

So you know, silver lining.

Miss Nikos is undoubtedly the ace among the first year students, maintaining the highest scores in practical exams and consistently scoring among the top 5 during written exams. What she looks for in a relationship however, is someone who looks past her admirable accomplishments and sees her for the girl she is. In a relationship she would be incredibly attentive and caring, regularly putting her partner’s needs before her own. My advice would be to find a partner who won’t allow her to do so. Someone who can stand up to be her equal.

* * *

**Pyrrha Nikos x Ruby Rose**

Project title: Pole Control

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

I certainly wish I had been given more opportunities to carefully study this pairing in a natural habitat but nevertheless, what most people aren’t aware of is that Miss Goodwitch cán in fact be bribed to rig the sparring matches. Those shoes are certainly coming out of my wallet. Nevertheless, Miss Nikos and Miss Rose both appear to be a little uncomfortable when dealing with matters of the heart and vastly prefer to let their weapons and skills speak for them. A developing relationship between these two will certainly need a small push in the right direction but won’t be too difficult to accomplish as these subjects are a most adequate match.

Miss Nikos would benefit from a partner who doesn’t idolize her, which is not a concern when dealing with Miss Rose because geeking out over the weapons does not equal geeking out over the woman who wields them. She also requires someone who won’t let her fall into her own self-effacement bias, which Miss Rose would also conveniently sidestep by absolutely being the type of person to brag about her partner. If in a relationship, she would definitely constantly bring up Miss Nikos to whomever offers a listening ear, probably far past the point of annoyance or at the very least until someone politely asks her to stop.  
While not traditionally romantic- candlelit dinners, poems, etc- the two of them would find common ground in their interests and make it romantic. Sparring together, performing maintenance on each other’s equipment, playing silly card games together, that sort of hubbub. Miss Rose’s disarming personality and charming awkwardness will no doubt endear her to Miss Nikos. Meanwhile, she will gladly humor her antics and support her as she comes into her own as a huntress.  
In terms of sexuality, few candidates seem as suited as Miss Nikos to stir some form of awakening within Miss Rose. While I do not expect the depravity of this relationship to become something worth concern, Miss Nikos will certainly invite and encourage her partner to experiment. Of course, because the sexuality of Miss Rose remains a very enticing wild card, the lewdness of this pairing can increase if Miss Nikos awakens such feelings within her.

The challenge will be in initiating this relationship. Miss Nikos has proven to be very tentative in her approach during her affair with Mr. Arc and how Miss Rose will react to a romantic attraction is anyone’s guess. Despite that, this relationship will carry a lot of positives and is certainly worth pursuing. Traveling the field together, these two are sure to repel every low level Grimm they come across.

Ship Rating: 4/5

**Pyrrha Nikos x Yang Xiao Long**

Project title: Greek Fire

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

While the thought of Miss Xiao Long hooking up with Miss Valkyrie sends legitimate shivers down the spines of our staff, having her date Miss Nikos seems like an equally natural and much more manageable fit. Being the strongest combatants among our first years, they would certainly be a power couple to be reckoned with, even if their names have been slandered through the behind-the-scenes manipulations during the Vytal Festival. Can they bond over that? Probably a not productive direction to take this. Can they bond over other things? Most certainly.

As stated earlier, Miss Xiao Long and Miss Nikos are our top combatants. Arranging a sparring match betwixt the two should not even require the usual bribe as I am certain everyone would be interested in seeing this play out. They respect each other’s skills, even if they have a completely different approach to dueling. Miss Xiao Long views it as a game, a direct competition between her and her opponent, where as Miss Nikos views it as a puzzle, wherein she has to identify the most effective tactic available and exploit it in a dynamic environment. Regardless, both would relish the challenge.  
Another area we could exploit is their fondness of dancing. Unfortunately, we missed the window of the last school dance but if we explicitly forbid first year students to access the Little Bear Cub Club in the seedier part of Vale, I am 92% certain Miss Xiao Long will take her friends on an excursion to meet her ‘friend’ there.  
In a relationship, Miss Xiao Long is certain to ignore Miss Nikos’s status as an idol, not because she isn’t impressed but because she has always cared more about the person than about what they represent. They are both incredibly caring and sympathetic towards the people they care about. Even if Miss Nikos would struggle with expressing her feelings, Miss Xiao Long would be the exact kind of person to drag it out of her, being patient and respectful all the way.

The more I theorize, the more I must conclude that this would be an incredibly smooth pairing, with both of their personalities matching the way they do while complementing each other’s weaknesses. What they need is a chance to bond and a nudge towards a relationship, because these two would be excellent for one another.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Pyrrha Nikos x Blake Belladonna**

Project title: Pussymagnet

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

While Miss Nikos is generally a cheerful personality, she is not nearly as hyperactive as some of her peers; when not going along with friends or colleagues rhythm, she is far more mellow and often enjoys taking things easy. Even if her idea of taking things easy still constitutes an almost Spartan discipline and diligence, during these opportunities to take things her relaxed pace, she might provide a decent match for Miss Belladonna.

A relationship between the two might start off a little strained. While having a healthy dose of respect for her, Miss Belladonna may consider her would-be-partner to be raised in excessive privilege. Though not a disqualifying element, it might pose a bit of a hurdle.  
If their relation would commence, I imagine the two of them to take quite an interest in the romantic aspect of their fraternization. Though Miss Nikos’s idea of romance may not quite align with Miss Belladonna’s more traditional definition, the two will definitely bond over each other’s affection. Miss Belladonna will be happy to find her partner an avid supporter of faunus rights and a person of an almost impeccable moral character.

The biggest challenge in Project Pussymagnet? Well, neither of them are particularly skilled in interpersonal communication; particularly communication pertaining their own feelings. While not a short term issue, when trying to manage a healthy, long term relationship this will inevitably come back to haunt them. What will drive the unavoidable escalation may not even be that big of a deal, but small things will add up and will escalate if not properly dealt with. In conclusion; Viable but probably not suited for long term, barring a training in communication.

Ship Rating: 3/5

**Pyrrha Nikos x Nora Valkyrie**

Project title: Electromagnetism

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

While both of these fine young students are pining after their male team mates, I cannot help but question whether or not they ever considered to just work it out themselves, mainly because it would be a lot more convenient. Miss Valkyrie may very well have been Miss Nikos’s first genuine gal pal and turning this into something more should be both possible and probably pretty easy. Let us theorize, how project: electromagnetism will work out.

First of all, I wish to stress that platonic relationships are still incredibly important- this goes for students, graduates and doctors alike. Even if this project will fall through, having this relation remain one of friends and confidants does not represent a loss but rather a very positive status quo. To foster this relationship and have it develop in something a little more sexy however, we would need to find a way to isolate them from their male teammates, as currently their romantic attention seems to be solely vested on them. Once Miss Valkyrie accepts to think of Miss Nikos as a potential paramour, I believe she will latch onto the idea with haste. Miss Nikos herself might take some more convincing but when given the green light, this pairing has incredible potential. Being a much more emotion/impulse driven personality, Miss Valkyrie will be perfect foil for the far more restrained Miss Nikos and vice versa. Miss Valkyrie will definitely be able to drag Miss Nikos along with her enthusiasm in the more intimate settings as well, allowing for mutual experimentation and gratification. Bonus points if they do so in Mr. Ren’s bed.

The problem with this pairing is that both subjects appear to be very pre-occupied with their male partners, despite having a lot of chemistry betwixt the two of them. While I can recommend this pairing, it does mean it is less likely to occur in a natural setting than having them hook up with Mr. Arc and Mr. Ren respectively.  
This is however further reinforcement for the: “Team JNPR should come together in a polygamous relation” notion.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Pyrrha Nikos x Yatsuhashi Daichi**

Project title: Honorbound

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Miss Nikos gets along well with her peers but has this mild air of awkwardness about her, often distancing herself from people by using a very formal, albeit cheerful, way of speaking. Whether or not this is intentional is up for debate. Mr. Daichi similarly gets along very well with his peers, only unintentionally creating distance or awkward moments by his somewhat intimidating stature, which I think will be no issue for our current subject but might scare off more timid personalities.

Both Miss Nikos and Mr. Daichi are almost frighteningly disciplined combatants, spending a lot of their spare time to hone their skill and maintain their equipment. While not exactly the most romantic of scenarios, it is a common ground wherein both subjects feel comfortable which can be used to initiate a more intimate bond. In a relationship, both Miss Nikos and Mr. Daichi are impossibly gentle with their partners, which might give way to some annoyance as neither subject can be considered frail in any sense of the word. If circumstances allow for mutual affection however, they will find fiercely loyal and dependable partners in one another. Mr. Daichi is appropriately gentle with the people he cares about and Miss Nikos will similarly look after his emotional wellbeing.

The big challenge will be to have them move away from their very formal relation to ignite the spark of an informal affair and considering neither of them are the type of person to make grand romantic gestures, I wouldn’t hold my breath. While not necessarily a good romantic match, these two would make exceptional sparring partners and maybe even field partners post graduation. I believe we can certainly nurture the mutual respect between Miss Nikos and Mr. Daichi and educate them into becoming valuable agents.  
Must consider arranging another field trip for first year students, pairing them up with their seniors to confirm theory.

Ship rating: 2/5

**Pyrrha Nikos x Penny Polendina**

Project title: Gingersnaps

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

What happened at the Vytal Festival was a tragedy we were not adequately prepared for and Miss Polendina had to suffer for it. I say suffer- I am not sure about whether or not she has pain receptors, which would seem like a design flaw but I digress. The point is, Miss Polendina has since been rebuilt and I am curious about whether or not this could be the beginning of a benign relationship between the metal girl and the metal bender.

Having these two interact in situations that do not threaten to murder them would be most endearing indeed. Yes, yes, Miss Polendina’s childlike curiosity regarding the world around her and Miss Nikos’s kind and patient nature would go together like coffee and red bull. Our artificial huntress may not be particularly gifted in romance but I Miss Nikos cares more for overall kindness than extravagant gestures. Even if the lack of romance would be a dealbreaker, they would make for great friends if allowed to meet under positive circumstances.  
As for the high score in regards to potential for lewd activities well… Regardless of whatever equipment Miss Polendina is working with, if Miss Nikos gets consent, she can exert a lot of control over her automatonic admirer. Though Miss Nikos doesn’t strike me as the dominating type, she can certainly learn (remember; quiet waters run deep).

The biggest obstacle for this pairing? I am very much convinced that Miss Nikos will have a very hard time forgiving herself for the way her match with Miss Polendina ended. After all, she is confident in her skills and a warrior with finesse; even if external forces influenced the match, she will beat herself up over losing her cool like that. She will have some age-appropriate angst regarding the subject. Unless Miss Polendina explicitly calls her out on this and spells out that she forgives her, I fear a romantic relationship is out of the question.  
This confrontation might be good for Miss Nikos’s mental state, so I recommend going through with this.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Pyrrha Nikos x Cinder Fall**

Project title: Fallen Maiden

Probability  
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

As established earlier, attempted murder does not disqualify a pairing from potentially being viable. It doesn’t but perhaps it should, because pairing Miss Nikos with Miss Fall has been the biggest mistake since pairing Miss Fall with Miss Rose. I am beginning to think that redeeming our opponents and/or convincing them to join our side might not have been as manageable as previously assumed.

Having Miss Nikos and Miss Fall meet up face-to-face at all during this stage of their relationship will pose a threat to everyone in their vicinity and convincing them to communicate long-range will be very near impossible without monitoring every word they type. Safe to say that initiating this relationship will be incredibly troublesome.  
If by a miracle these two would be allowed to date it would not be a healthy relationship, assuming it isn’t formed under pretenses of later gain to start with. Miss Fall will likely do everything in her power to sway Miss Nikos to her side or manipulate her to serve as a pawn, and that is the positive outcome. The negative outcome will just include a whole lot more attempted murder.

In short, can’t recommend. Considering their history, Miss Nikos may very well be an even worse candidate than Miss Rose to attempt to sway Miss Fall.

Ship rating: 1/200

**Pyrrha Nikos x Glynda Goodwitch**

Project title: Circe

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Did Miss Goodwitch honestly assume she would be spared from my analysis? I laugh at the notion. She is one of our finest instructors, barring myself in some areas, and evidently holds Miss Nikos in high esteem. Why it would be outrageous, completely scandalous even, for her to involve herself with a student, especially if such a relationship were to become intimate. So how can we begin nudging things in this direction?

Direct one-on-one supervision always works well for teachers to become closer to their students. I must reiterate that teachers do not commonly do this with the intent to flirt with their students but that the fact remains that this is usually sufficient to create a better emotional understanding between the subjects. Why, just look at my own interactions with Team RWBY, which I once again need to reiterate had to ulterior motives outside of facilitating their growth ass huntresses. If my esteemed colleague could be persuaded to set aside her professionalism for an instant and open up to Miss Nikos, perhaps they can find common ground in their horrible taste in smutty literature.

Should a more personal or even intimate relationship between these two come to pass, they would have to keep it a secret until Miss Nikos’s graduation. While naturally discouraged by the other members of our staff, this does add a tremendous amount of excitement to the whole affair. It’ll allow for romantic, teasing and lustful whispers during class, seductive glances in the hallways and immense relief when they can share a moment of privacy again.

I shall make attempts to carefully broach the subject with Miss Goodwitch. If I do not return, please let this journal be my legacy.

Ship rating: 3/5

* * *

**Also mentioned in:**

[-Arkos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14869972)  
[-Antheia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15295525)  
[-Shikos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/17658460)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few extra potential ships for Pyrrha because I mainly ship her with being happy and/or alive.
> 
> Next up: probably a double feature for Ren and Cardin, after which we're voting to see which team's entries we're doing next.


	9. Entry #8: Lie Ren

**Subject: Lie Ren**  
Affiliation: Team JNPR(Beacon)  
Place of Origin: Outside of Vale  
Height: 1.75 (5,9)  
Characteristics: gentle, patient, responsible, quiet, introverted, inoffensive  
Additional notes: Likely to be asexual, possibly aromantic. Adequate cook.

If Mr. Arc is to be considered the strategist of Team JNPR, Miss Valkyrie the muscle and Miss Nikos the ace, Mr. Ren would very likely hold the title of wildcard. His aurapool is a little shallow, making him unable to take a lot of damage but his agility, aura sensing and one-on-one combat skills are impressive enough to make him a very versatile piece for a more experienced commander. Combining this with how disciplined he takes his studies, he is probably one of the first year students our faculty experiences the least amount of difficulty with. He stems from the same village as Miss Valkyrie and likely has a similar emotional trauma that I have yet to fully unearth. Regardless, proceed with some caution.

Mr Ren is not very romantically inclined and seems to lack a sex drive entirely but this in no way invalidates the fact that he can be happy in a relationship. Though I don’t view him as the type that minds lending a hand or other appendages if his partner holds physical desires, he should be paired up with a partner that respects his boundaries. Considering his somewhat elusive nature, this partner ideally ensures that he stays socially involved with his peers.

* * *

**Lie Ren x Jaune Arc**

Project title: Martial Arcs

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Mr. Ren has been almost saint like in his patience, when dealing with his leader. Naturally, he isn’t the type to make a fuss but any huntsman with a professional disposition such as him may find dealing with Mr. Arc to be a little grating. There are plenty of possible reasons as to why it never seemed to bother him- Mr. Arc likely being the first friend he’s made since Nora, Mr. Arc clearly being self-aware enough for Mr. Ren to want to help him or perhaps Mr. Ren simply being fond of his leader. It may very well be brotherly affection and while that is certainly a pleasant state of being, it isn’t our goal. How to turn this into something more.

A romantic relationship between the two would be very difficult to foster. Mr. Arc’s frail sense of masculinity will force him to deny any potential attraction he feels towards his teammate, while Mr. Ren’s lacking interest regarding anything romantic will make it unlikely for him to initiate anything between the two. Indeed, and quite a shame too, because they definitely wouldn’t be bad for one another. Mr. Ren would benefit from having an extroverted partner to help him become more comfortable in social situations, whereas Mr. Arc would balance out quite nicely when paired with a more grounded partner with the patience to aid him in his growth as a leader. Neither subject possesses a particular high sex drive, which leaves that part of the relationship more than a little underwhelming. The romantic aspect will be driven mostly by Mr. Arc, which will have mixed results but overall serve to amuse Mr. Ren, who will be appreciative of the sentiment and strive to be worthy of these gestures.

Overall, this would be a very functional pairing, unfortunately shot down by the lack of an internal force that could drive them to initiate a relationship. If Miss Valkyrie and/or Miss Nikos could be persuaded to aid in bringing these gentlemen together, we may have a valid match. Until then, fridge the project until they are both of legal drinking age.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Lie Ren x Pyrrha Nikos**

Project title: Antheia

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Let me be honest; without the combined efforts of Mr. Ren and Miss Nikos, Team JNPR wouldn’t have really gone anywhere. One dreads to think what would have happened had half of Team CRDL locked eyes with the partners of our current subjects instead. Regardless, Mr. Ren and Miss Nikos are the responsible part of Team JNPR and serve an (almost) paternal role for their partners. An escalation of this dynamic would perhaps be its logical conclusion.

I feel like we needn’t worry about whether or not Miss Nikos will respect Mr. Ren’s asexuality. Certainly, she might be a little disappointed after pining for a normal relation for a longer time than she had any reason too but she certainly wouldn’t push Mr. Ren beyond what he considers comfortable. Instead, Miss Nikos would find other ways to be productive and will likely crank her romantic gestures up to eleven to ensure her partner knows that she cares. While Mr. Ren is not all that romantic, I am certain he can recognize the significance between these gestures and will likely strive to respond in kind. When together, they will certainly take charge of Team JNPR in an almost parental fashion and I am not sure how well their team will respond to this. Might be an amusing scenario in and of itself.

All in all, this would be a solid pairing. Not necessarily the best candidate for either subject’s romantic interest but certainly a constructive and functional relationship.  
In unrelated news: first official recommendation based on this study is to do further research into the viability of a Team JNPR poly-relation, what its estimated benefit is and what difficulties we expect in having our subjects achieve the desired position.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Lie Ren x Fox Alistair**

Project title: Soft spoken

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Quiet first year close combat-oriented male ninja meets the silent second year close combat-oriented male brawler. One can easily identify similar tropes among these subjects, which almost instantly raises the question of how well these two would cooperate; more urgent to this research however is the question on how they would function in a romantic scenario.

First things first, this pairing would excel at non-verbal communication. Both subjects enjoy spending their time in silence and are typically able to discern meaning from small gestures or movements. Mr. Alistair is in fact so quiet that people often mistake him for being a mute. He takes little offense to this and oftentimes makes it his business to mess with people making such allegations by keeping them in the dark for as long as possible. While a little oblivious towards social cues, Mr. Ren is certainly observant enough to realize Mr. Alistairs quirky way of carrying himself and not be fooled by his quiet demeanor. He would have found out sooner rather than later regardless, as Mr. Alistair is a notorious sweet tooth. Pancakes are a surefire way to win his affection.  
Regardless of romantic affiliation, these two would certainly make for compatible sparring partners. Mr. Ren’s swift and silent movements should keep Mr. Alistair on his toes, while his aggressive fighting style would be a great test for Mr. Ren’s lacking aurapool. If, as sparring partners, they wére romantically involved however, I can see this turning into less of a striking and more of a grappling competition, which brings me to the downsides of this pairing.

Being vision-impaired, Mr. Alistair is incredibly fond of physical contact and intimacy, which may be a little uncomfortable for Mr. Ren. While I doubt he would intentionally push Mr. Ren’s boundaries beyond the zone of comfort, I do fear that this will happen eventually and quite possibly more than once. Being used to the shenanigans of the rest of Team CFVY, he is simply used to a certain level of intimacy. This could put an unfortunate strain on their relationship.

Ship rating: 2/5

**Lie Ren x Sage Ayana**

Project title: Lavender

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

If I mention the green-incorporating male team mom, who is considered the quiet one and enjoys cooking for his team, which of our current subjects would I be speaking of? Much like project: ‘Soft Spoken’, there are numerous points of parity betwixt Mr. Ren and Mr. Ayana, which will certainly give them plenty to talk about, if only to bemoan the antics of their respective teams. The question remains whether or not a romantically inclined relationship between them would be manageable and viable.

Their hypothetical relationship would be a surprisingly sweet one. Mr. Ren and Mr. Ayana are both very polite and gentle in their social conduct which would very likely make this pairing particularly tender. Being the sympathetic souls that they are, they will soon realize they can confide in each other and possibly grow from there on out. There are possibilities for cooking as a couple, consulting each other on how to deal with their teammates romantic shenanigans and a lot of platonic cuddling. Mr. Ayana is a hugger after all. He would likely support Mr. Ren through taxing social situations, while Mr. Ren supports him in keeping his highly impulsive team in check.  
The lewdness for this pairing is almost as low as it can get while remaining measurable, considering Mr. Ren’s asexuality and Mr. Ayana’s fairly low sexdrive and/or respect for his partner’s preferences. They would garner far more satisfaction from going somewhere quiet together to cuddle, which will lead to JNP and SSN to continuously stalk them under the assumption they will discover something indecent. They won’t.

All in all, Mr. Ayana would make a suitable match for Mr. Ren, considering their shared interests and compatible personalities. Mr. Ayana would need to be the one to initiate it but I do not doubt that he is confident enough to do so. Their dynamic would be constructive towards creating a lot of affection towards each other to aid them in the field, while their dynamic as lovers would aid them in their emotional wellbeing. Definitely worth pursuing.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Lie Ren x Nebula Violette**

Project title: Ninja Stars

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Every team leader faces his or her own trials when growing into their role and aaccording to the record, Miss Violette faced her own set of challenges as the selected commander of Team NDGO. Being naturally competitive and trying to do everything herself initially caused some tension between her and her team. She has since mellowed out a lot since but still tries to make everything a contest. How would such an individual match up with Mr. Ren?

Initial impressions progress smoothly. Mr. Ren is certainly a looker, which might draw Miss Violette’s attention. He will probably humor her, even if her attempts at flirting are likely to go right over his head. I believe Miss Violette will find an excellent friend in Mr. Ren and possibly even a confidant she can speak to regarding her woes as a team leader, even if her teammates may feel a little left behind if she'd start seeing someone outside of their troupe. Mr. Ren meanwhile, would find another very active, very confident woman competing for his attention. This would most certainly make his life more difficult/interesting.  
It may take a while for Mr. Ren to reciprocate any latent feelings Miss Violette may or may not have for him. He doesn't carry his asexuality on his sleeve, which will be the cause for a lot of confusing/hilarious shenanigans between the two, early in their courtship stage. I fear that there might be very little about Miss Violette that would be attractive to Mr. Ren, which she will take as a challenge, leading to a very pro-active relationship.

On the long term however, this pairing will run into numerous problems. While Mr. Ren can certainly be enticed to a friendly competition, he isn’t nearly as competitive as his would-be-lover, which will eventually cause him to tire of her constant drive; throwing games she set up or simply looking for excuses. If he fails to help her get over herself, this will further escalate in conflict. Likewise, if she lacks the patience to support him and/or fails to excite him for her more extroverted activities and/or hobbies, the couple risks drifting apart within a fairly short period of time. I fear this pairing just isn’t compatible enough. Fridge for possible future use.

Ship rating: 1/5

**Lie Ren x Miltia & Melanie Malachite**

Project title: Green M&M’s

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Both young Misses Malachite have been inseparable from an early age and have endured a lot of hardship on the streets of Vale together. It is a shame they have become entwined as agents for Mister Xiong, who in turn functions as a contact of Mister Torchwick, who is an agent for Cinder, etcetera, etcetera. The essence of the matter is that the Sisters Malachite are at the very bottom of our enemy’s hierarchy, which may very well be an appropriate place to start our attempt to convert them to our side.

Somewhat surprisingly, Mr. Ren turns out to be an incredibly adequate candidate to be the ambassador of our cause to the Malachite sisters. He is a gentleman, slightly oblivious but not about to make a fool out of himself by bringing up something lewd or inappropriate. He will initially feel out of his element, certainly, considering his introverted nature but if allowed to build a trust with the Malachites, the situation should progress smoothly. They may initially treat him with some resentment, mainly over his privilege as a huntsman in training but I believe he is patient and understanding enough to overcome this.  
His lack of an internal sexdrive may very well work in his favor here, because it immediately separates him from the typical young men that attempt to approach the sisters, allowing them more control of the pace of the conversation. Also, a potential paramour *not* obviously gunning for a depraved threesome will certainly be taken more serious by the sisters. Despite Mr. Ren’s asexual nature, his hypothetical involvement with the Malachites remains very lewd for the obvious reasons.

Personally, I believe we are morally obliged to try and recruit the sisters Malachite to our cause and Mr. Ren might be the perfect candidate to take the plunge. He might learn to become a bit more comfortable in social situations as he goes along, where as they could become allies, perhaps even honorary students of Beacon, considering their talents. Even if this project somehow ends in failure, he will be at relatively little risk, as the Malachite Sisters have very few confirmed kills on their name, only acting out when their adopted club is in serious jeopardy.

Note to self: omit bringing up confirmed kills when briefing Mr. Ren.

Ship rating: 4/5

* * *

**Also mentioned in:**

[-White Lotus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14811157)  
[-Ninja's in Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14811706)  
[-Renora](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14958484)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting suggestions for a better ship name for Pyrrha/Ren. Couldn't think of anything better. 
> 
> Not a double feature like expected. Hope I managed to not screw up the portrayal of an asexual character, haven't really worked with that before. Cardin's chapter will be coming later, not that I expect a lot of people curious as to what his best ships will be but doing it for the sake of competionism. Not doing the rest of Team CRDL though, fornicate that sentiment. They wont pass their first year at Beacon anyway.
> 
> If you have anyone in particular you'd like to see analyzed next, please leave a vote. After Cardin's chapter I'll be counting votes and see what entries get leaked next...... Turns out I either severely underestimated people's fondness for Team ABRN or somebody cheated. So barring a sudden increase in votes, we're doing them next.
> 
> CFVY (Coco, Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhashi): 1  
> SSSN (Sun, Sage, Scarlet, Neptune):1  
> NDGO (Nebula, Dew, Gwen, Octavia):-  
>  **ABRN (Arslan, Bolin, Reese, Nadir): 3**  
>  ATLAS (Neon, Flint, Penny, Ciel, Winter): 1  
> CAME (Cinder, Adam, Mercury, Emerald):1  
> RNJM (Roman, Neo, Junior, Miltia&Melanie):1  
> GUARDIAN (Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Raven, Ironwood):1


	10. Entry #9 Cardin Winchester

**Subject: Cardin Winchester**  
Affiliation: Team CRDL (Beacon)  
Place of Origin: Vale  
Height: 1.92 (6,3  
Characteristics: brazen, confident, capable, prideful, lazy, crude, ill-tempered  
Additional notes: Terrified of spiders. Likely to be homosexual.

Mr. Winchester is an incredibly difficult student for our faculty. He is a capable combatant and at least manages passing grade on his exams but his attitude towards his fellow students (faunus and vacuons in particular) is incredibly troublesome. Allegedly, this stems from an incredibly privileged as well as an incredibly prejudiced upbringing but this young man currently finds himself in an environment that doesn’t tolerate such opinions, while leading a team that in fact does support his archaic way of thinking. While his family’s stance on these matters is unfortunate, we hope he will use his time at Beacon to grow out of this line of thinking.  
Perhaps it is fortunate, for Mr. Winchester’s growth as a person that he is likely to be the only member of his team to pass the first year, with the possible exception of Mr. Bronzewing. Once he no longer finds himself surrounded by his cronies, he might actually learn to be a little bit more considerate and/or compassionate.

In a relationship, Mr. Winchester would try to take the role of masculine, strong defender, because that is what is expected of him. He still has a lot to learn about opening up about his emotions and matters of the heart.

* * *

**Cardin Winchester x Jaune Arc**

Project title: Heresy

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness:

While unthinkable during the first semester, truth of the matter is that Mr. Winchester has gained sóme respect for Mr. Arc; not much but just enough to mark an obvious growth in their relationship potential. Can past grudges be overcome and can these two young men work together to become better people, loving people, in their foreseeable future?

The short answer is no. Though Mr. Winchester has gained some respect for Mr. Arc, it still barely constitutes as ground for him to cease bullying his potential partner. Combine that with the fact that Mr. Winchester continues harboring a misplaced grudge against Miss Nikos, whom Mr. Arc will certainly verbally defend and we already have two strikes of many that will invalidate this pairing. Neither subject is particularly emotionally mature, which wouldn’t matter if the relationship was amicable but since it is not, it lowers the chances of reconciliation and future romance. Mr. Winchester will be a lot less likely to spend an adequate amount of time building the relation and creating an atmosphere of trust and care, while Mr. Arc will feel more than a little awkward being intimate with his old bully. A lot of Mr. Winchester’s behavior will simply not sit well with Mr. Arc, who might not always have the spine to speak out about it.

And that’s just assuming both of them are confident enough in their sexuality to address the sexual tension. These two will meet up again 10 years after graduating, get drunk together and end up doing something they both regret the morning after in a cheap hotel room. Until then, consider this project invalid.

Ship rating: 1/5

**Cardin Winchester x Nora Valkyrie**

Project title: Whack-a-mole

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

While Mr. Winchester has soured his odds of making a lasting relationship with Mr. Arc and Miss Nikos and Mr. Ren may be too weary of him to give him a fair chance, Miss Valkyrie has always done as Miss Valkyrie does. Conventional logic does not always explain her actions and considering she definitely won’t be intimidated by Mr. Winchester or take any of his malarkey during his brattier moments, she just may be the best suited first year Beacon student to date him.

In a hypothetical relationship between these two, they would certainly butt heads, particularly during the early stages. Miss Valkyrie is not about to take any of Mr. Winchester’s prejudice or blatant racism, which will force him to either adapt to her standards or face an inevitable break up. In case of the latter, that would be the end of the project- in case of the former however, we might actually get to see a genuine change in Mr. Winchester. Under Miss Valkyrie’s watchful eye, there exists a fair chance that he will be made to reflect upon his past actions and attitude, realize the error of his ways and strive to better himself. Considering how empathically skilled she is, she would be a well suited guide to help him open up and become a more emotionally open person. In turn, he might be an appropriate pick to ground her during her more manic moments, depending on how ill-tempered he might react to a hypothetical significant other. Requires further research.  
Project Whack-a-mole remains fairly lewd because Mr. Winchester has the drive of your typical 17 year old male, and Miss Valkyrie has energy for days. Expect very disgruntled teammates and keep an extra close eye on them during classes. Who knows what goes on underneath the desks.

Despite prospective gain, this pairing does hold a lot of potential negatives as there are a lot of ways this ship could strand in shallow waters. Neither subject is particularly romantically inclined, which is a shame but won’t be a dealbreaker considering neither of them are very pre-occupied with it. Both subjects can become rather violent, which might get dangerous (for Mr. Winchester in particular) should the two of them decide to split up. Add to that the fact that he is cunning enough to pretend going through a genuine change to get what he desires, this being sex in this scenario and we have a recipe for disaster. Maybe not go through with the project, unless frequently monitored.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Cardin Winchester x Scarlet David**

Project title: Red Robin

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

It is unfortunate that during their first semester at Beacon, Team CRDL has made a bit of a name for themselves. Intimidation, truancy, cheating, lollygagging, vandalism, loitering, just to name a few and always cleverly out of sight of their instructors, or so they think. Regardless, it has caused a few red flags among their fellow students, who based on rumors alone would likely avoid associating romantically with any of their members. Perhaps Mr. Winchester’s best bet is to look for a partner outside of Beacon. So who would be the best candidate for him in this context and why is it Scarlet?

To put it bluntly, Mr. David is great foil for Mr. Winchester; a male student, in touch with his emotional side, accepting, caring and a voice of reason. Introducing him to Mr. Winchester will be an absolute riot but is absolutely vital for the progression of this relationship. After all, should our own student choose to approach in his….. less charming way, he will be self-aware enough to realize there won’t be much of a positive relationship between the two. However, if he is charmed by Mr. David’s offbeat personality we can work on bringing them together. My personal recommendation is the fair but we’ll have to see what we can work with when the time is there.  
The two would neatly balance lust and romance in their hypothetical relationship. Mr. David is a classic romantic with a somewhat dorky twist. While Mr. Winchester may pretend it doesn’t faze him, he will be appreciative in a more private setting. Expect matching tattoos if this turns into a long lasting thing. Mr. Winchester himself will likely drive the sexual aspects of the relation, being very driven to prove himself in that aspect.

The initial interaction will be absolutely crucial for this pairing to succeed, which contributes to its very pitiful probability. After all, Mr. Winchester’s moods can be a little finicky. Should this be a success there is not a doubt in my mind that this will be a very positive pairing and exactly the sort we are looking for. Stimulates mutual growth, sufficiently romantic and erotic enough to keep them pacified. I recommend attempting this and monitor where this will lead.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Cardin Winchester x Ciel Soleil**

Project title: Bluebird

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Mr. Winchester is a stubborn, semi-delinquent with a chip on her shoulder and a disregard for rules and/or protocol. Miss Soleil is a stubborn, logical minded chaperone with a penchant for taking things too literal and a blind obedience to the rules. Though difficult for the casual observer to…. observe, yes, difficult though that may be, an experienced relationship expert such as myself feels it in their very being. This pairing wants to happen.

Miss Soleil would nót be the one making the initial move. Interested though she may be in gathering more firsthand information about our students, she is very strict regarding the separation of work and pleasure. Mr. Winchester meanwhile is attracted to two types of women in particular. Women who throw themselves at his feet and women he cannot have. Our current subject, very obviously the latter, is not about to throw herself in adulation for anyone. Mr. Winchester may certainly try to impress her but I highly doubt any scheme he will concoct will be sufficient to get her attention. Recommend lending outside assistance. Project Bluebird will not be particularly romantic, with strangely Mr. Winchester being the one initiating this most often in an attempt to impress his significant other. It’ll take some effort but once he finds out what makes her tick, it will have been worth it as she will be genuinely surprised and praise him with her rare smile.  
While initially the reasonably high score for lewdness seems like an odd conclusion to reach, one needs to realize that Miss Soleil is 85% certain to be a dom. Make no mistake, Mr. Winchester isn’t about to submit easily but submit he shall, when pitted against Miss Soleil. He is sure to be properly instructed and perhaps even trained in what makes for good boyfriend material for Miss Soleil, this being a sub.

The downside of this pairing? Considering Miss Soleil’s generally cold and professional disposition, she is unlikely to aid Mr. Winchester in his emotional growth. While certainly a valid pairing for a yet-to-be-determined amount of time, this may eventually sabotage the pairing in the long term and avoid it from ever gaining Grimm-repelling qualities. On the short term however, these two could learn a lot from each other. If the result would be Mr. Winchester becoming a little more like Miss Soleil and Miss Soleil slightly more emotive, I think we ought to give them a chance.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Cardin Winchester x Bolin Hori**

Project title: Blunt force trauma

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Points of parity are generally a very well-suited place to begin looking for a potential partner. Cocky, confident, cunning, brazen, wielding large blunt instruments as weapons against the Grimm, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Hori may have more in common than either of them are willing to acknowledge. However, this does not make it any less true. Another, less fortunate similarity would be the fact that they do not deal with their emotions in the most healthy of manners, so arranging for this pairing to grow smoothly might be a little more vexing than it initially seems.

Through their similarities, Mr. Winchester is somewhat likely to acknowledge Mr. Hori as an equal; another self-proclaimed alpha male, which will be a troublesome start to their relationship but a start nonetheless. During their interactions, Mr. Winchester might learn to be a little less judgmental, at the very least outwardly so; a lesson Mr. Hori had to internalize back at Mistral. Understanding this, or at the very least acting as such, will serve him well as a professional huntsman. Mr. Hori won’t get too much out of the relation in terms of personal growth and/or development but he will find a very driven partner with enough stamina to keep up with him in our own Mr. Winchester. As long as they don’t bring emotions into it.  
But we know how that song and dance goes. Eventually they will have to have the talk about where they stand in their relationship. From here on out we will find them traverse the path of friends with benefits, not a terrible option but not our goal either, or they will actually give a romantic relationship a chance. Achieving the latter will be complicated. Suggest using trashy 80s power ballads to set the mood. Considering the way they deal with their feelings, it will be clumsy, awkward and perfect for young men such as them. Discovering romance together in and of itself can be considered romantic to some extent.

One of the two possible flaws in this relation is that both Mir. Hori and Mr. Winchester stagnate in their growth as huntsmen. Being with someone as similar as these two are invites a sense of remaining in a status quo, and a status quo where both parties remain immature might as well equal regression. Our second downside is the lack of emotional guidance for Mr. Winchester. In a pinch, Mr. Hori can ask his team for aid and advice but RDL isn’t exactly equipped to deal with such matters. Arguably, Mr. Arc would be his most useful source of council and isn’t that a frightening thought? Proceed with caution.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Cardin Winchester x James Ironwood**

Project title: Paladin

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

I feel like, for the rough time I am giving Mr. Winchester, I must give him credit where credit is due. Despite not being present at the Vytal Festival Stadium when the White Fang and their allies attacked our school, he very swiftly found his equipment and headed to Vale to aid the defensive effort. Despite his ill manners and temperament, there is hope for this child yet because his actions show that his heart is in the right place. He is merely a little…. misguided. If only he had a role model to inspire him to aspire to greater things. A role model that perhaps saved him when a mob could have ended him at point blank range. A role model, that is perhaps half machine….

There is very little denying that Mr. Winchester had a brief moment of hero worship when the good General stepped up the scene in Vale. Despite being a tactical genius, General Ironwood has always had a bit of a flair for the dramatic, which no doubt aided in our student’s admiration for him. Before Mr. Winchester begins adorning his dorm with General Ironwood posters however, I feel that I must emphasize that this pairing has an absurd low chance of success. The age difference alone will be sufficient to deter the general from pursuing one of our students and the fact that Mr. Winchester is a virgin in every respect will not entice him to change his mind. That being said, impossible implies no earthly way whatsoever and though not today, tomorrow or possibly even this year, a chance yet remains that these two will hook up in the foreseeable future.  
Any relationship betwixt the two of them will be steeped in General Ironwood’s incredibly stiff professional attitude; the stick up his arse, pardon my Mistrali. It will be up to Mr. Winchester to offer a counterpoint to this during their off hours together and ensure that they get off together during those hours. For his emotional development, this relationship would not be a particularly good fit but to develop a more professional attitude as a huntsman, project Paladin may very well be Mr. Winchester’s strongest option. As for General Ironwood, well…. Perhaps interacting with the young man will allow him to reminisce about his own past self, which may very well be a catalyst to reconnect him with part of his emotions and remember the man behind the machine.

As stated earlier, this pairing is extremely unlikely to take off. Mr. Winchester needs to be intrinsically motivated to measure up to the general’s expectations as the desire to better himself is a precondition, not an afterthought. The larger problem looms in the form of General Ironwood himself, who will attempt to avoid fraternization with his men. Suggest a subtle but relentless approach from Mr. Winchester’s side, to overwhelm his emotional defenses.

Ship rating: 4/5

* * *

 

**Also mentioned in:**

[-Myrrh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/20340724)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it is difficult to pretend to care about Cardin's ships
> 
> It appears I significantly underestimated the appeal of Team ABRN. After updating another story, we will go through the ships of Miss Altan and her children.


	11. Entry #18 Arslan Altan

**Subject: Arslan Altan**  
Affiliation: Team ABRN (Haven)  
Place of Origin: Outside of Mistral  
Height: 1.55 (5,1)  
Characteristics: caring, maternal, disciplined, blunt, strict, irritable  
Additional notes: Unironically does the Naruto run.

Abandoned at a Mistreli monastery as a child, Miss Altan has been trained in the local martial arts for most of her life. Growing up among the monks, she has adopted many of their philosophies and techniques. When she reached her early teens, it became evident she had a talent for aura manipulation but had little experience in socializing with people her age. Too old to enroll in a regular combat school, she was groomed to join Haven as she turned seventeen. During initiation she picked Bolin Hori as her partner, assuming from his attire that he too had been raised in a monastery. Sadly, she was mistaken. She did not react well to this news but has since learned to cope.

Any relationship with Miss Altan swiftly risks turning into a platonic one, as she has an unbelievable urge to fuss and mother over everyone she deems in need of her assistance. She is very comfortable with her sexuality and does not mind having sex for recreational purposes, as long as her partner is someone she respects. Ideally, a romantic partner is energetic, gregarious and patient.

* * *

**Arslan Altan x Ruby Rose**

Project title: Red Lion

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Considering the incredibly overbearing maternal instincts of Miss Altan, it will be fun-sized miracle if she isn’t drawn to Miss Rose on a platonic level at the very least. Of course, this is not our end-goal and Miss Rose will not be very appreciative of one of her peers looming over her like a mother hawk. Does she have what it takes to turn the relationship into something more intimate?

Evidence suggests yes. Miss Rose is incredibly headstrong and and will not allow for Miss Altan to fuss over her beyond reason. After this mild altercation, the pairing will either bond over their position as leader and mutual respect, or part ways as peers and/or rivals. Naturally, we will attempt to nudge them closer together, see whether or not there is that much desired chemistry between the two. There very well might be. Despite Miss Rose insisting that she doesn’t require the aid, she often finds herself completely helpless when disarmed. Training with Miss Altan may very well remedy or at the very least put a band aid on what is easily her greatest weakness. Not only that, Miss Altan may very well spark her partner’s interest for exotic and/or antiquated weaponry with, what is essentially, her knife on a rope. Analogue weapons get so easily underestimated these days, though in my humble opinion any weapon could be improved by also having it turn into a gun.

Miss Altan too, would learn a lot from this pairing. Whereas her mission statement as leader of Team ABRN has always been to keep her rowdy teammates out of trouble, Miss Rose has always gleefully gone along with it. Whether or not this will lead to another altercation, merely a thoughtful observation or a moment of clarity with Miss Altan, I dare not say. Best case scenario; she may learn to find the joyful side of things more easily through her relationship with Miss Rose, which is certainly a plus in my book.

The thing standing this pairing in the way the most would be Miss Rose’s social awkwardness. Assuming we may fabricate an attraction between the two, she is completely unsure of how to deal with her emotions or how to express them. Miss Altan in particularly might just be a little intimidating. Not a bad pairing but will have to jump a lot of hurdles to get there. A shame too, considering Miss Rose has the exact kind of disposition that would befit Miss Altan.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Arslan Altan x Jaune Arc**

Project title: Lionheart

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness 

Would Miss Altan initiate contact with Mr. Arc? Of course; she isn’t shy and he is a fellow leader from a nation she is wholly unfamiliar with. I would be surprised if Miss Altan wouldn’t at some point get into contact with him. Would she, however, be attracted to him? Well……

It’s not impossible to assume that Miss Altan would have a thing for our stumbling rookie. I suppose he has his own awkward brand of charm. It would be racist for me to assume this to be a thing exclusively attractive to Mistrali people, but currently we’re two for two so I am certainly writing this down. Regardless, Miss Altan carries many of the same traits that Miss Nikos carries, which could explain a potential attraction from Mr. Arc’s side. She is disciplined, caring and powerful as all get out. In turn, he may encourage her to loosen up a tad, as Miss Altan can be quite the stiff. I wish him the best of luck in succeeding where Mr. Hori and Miss Chloris have failed but perhaps a romantic engagement would be sufficient encouragement.  
The lewdness of this pairing remains fairly low, though not for lack of trying. Mr. Arc merely isn’t as active (or at the very least not yet) as many of his peers are. Perhaps he is a late bloomer. It is however cause for more extraneous romantic gestures from both sides, which will serve as a neat foundation for a relationship.

Mr. Arc however, needs to learn to become more self-reliant and I fear that Miss Altan may coddle him a little too much for his own good, stifling his development. Oh, she can be strict with him, dealing out tough loving, certainly- but her maternal instincts usually win out when encountering a peculiar case such as our current subject. For that reason, I suggest shelving it until Mr. Arc can guarantee future independence.

Ship rating: 2/5

**Arslan Altan x Yatsuhashi Daichi**

Project title: Team Parents

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness 

It is hard being the responsible member of one’s team. It is hard and very few people can relate. Why, the mere memories of my own, very exacerbated team leader are cause for a valorous chuckle. So many angrily thrown coffee mugs….. Regardless, for the sake of their own mental states, it might be wise for such people to band together.

Now both subjects are incredibly disciplined and proper, which may certainly make their introduction a stiff and formal. Suggest **not** making this a one-on-one meeting and instead have both teams meet to lighten the mood. If our current subjects hit it off, likely egged on by their respective teams, we would find them rather compatible. Mr. Daichi is nothing short of a sweetheart, which will certainly help to win over Miss Altan. He is considerate and gentle, possibly even more so than our current subject. She is sure to be charmed, if not smitten by him. He appears to have a preference for petite and/or cute partners, neither of which really apply to Miss Altan but he is sure to respect her. If he chooses to give this relationship a fair try, he may find that they have a lot in common.  
As for the considerable lewdness factor of this pairing, well…. I’ve seen the results of Mr. Daichi’s physical. To put it bluntly, he is a biological marvel. Miss Altan might just be one of the few people who could spar with him, pardon the obvious innuendo, without seriously hurting herself.

All in all, this could become a very constructive pairing. The biggest hurdle would be fabricating a scenario that will allow for these two to get to know each other, which is the risk that comes of dealing with foreign exchange love interests. Suggest enlisting Mr. Alistair to help identify opportunities that will intrigue Mr. Daichi.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Arslan Altan x Neptune Vasilias**

Project title: Sealion

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Ah yes, project Sea lion; much like the actual animal, you will find that this project will experience a lot of difficulty moving on a solid base. Giving the results away in the opening statements is not a practice I desire to excersize too often but sometimes the obvious needs to be said before we are able to move on. Allow me to dissect the mechanics of this pairing to demonstrate my findings.

Let us open with the obvious: Mr. Vasilias’s attempts to be the cool kid will definitely not endear him to Miss Altan, who is very likely to see through his façade. As a matter of fact, it will annoy her. Evidence suggests that it will annoy her greatly and it is a modus operandi that has become standard operating procedure for our subject.  
Second hurdle: Mr. Vasilias will not take Miss Altan’s fussing kindly- it messes with the image he has tried to construct for himself. She needs to learn that she can not be everyone’s maternal figure but this is not a switch that can be turned off instantly and will continue to irk him throughout the course of their entire hypothetical relationship.  
Third and final hurdle: the fact that communication between these two would be an absolute disaster. Miss Altan is blunt and direct and appreciates being treated in kind. Mr. Vasilias would attempt to deflect this and speak in false flattery or more subtle, indirect ways in general, which will in turn trouble his partner. Three strikes, touchdown.

Analysis suggests that this pairing simply is not compatible. It would swiftly devolve into a relationship that appears to be less like a lovely arrangement between equals and more like an exacerbated mother taking care of a particularly unruly teen. Shelve this project for now and review in their senior year.

Ship rating: 1/5

**Arslan Altan x Penny Polendina**

Project title: Lionzord

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness 

Now I am a staunch believer of the fact that things very seldom become absolutely impossible but I sincerely doubt Miss Altan will ever form a romantic connection with Miss Polendina, regardless of any romantic scenarios we concoct for the couple. At no point however, will I advice against introducing these two, quite the opposite in fact. Because these two would be an excellent platonic couple.

Now Miss Polendina appears like any other huntress in training. Mid-to-late teenage appearance, reasonably chipper attitude with some mild social awkwardness and impractically dressed. Make no question about it however, that even after casual observation one can assess that her mind is still very childlike. Miss Altan is many things but dense is not one of them. She will realize something odd about Miss Polendina. Though she may not immediately come to the conclusion that she is an artificial life form, she will be observant enough to realize her relative immaturity. It will turn her off from the idea of a romantic relationship altogether but compel her to function as a defender and/or guide for Miss Polendina. Though she isn’t exactly in need of defending, having a fairly normal human guide her through social interactions would be a boon to her. This guide would preferably be kind but not as immature as Miss Rose though strict and less robotic than Miss Soleil, making Miss Altan a very viable candidate indeed.

The downside of this platonic pairing is that Atlas personnel will likely strife to keep them apart. Perhaps a talk with the general is required to convince him that A) Miss Altan is not about to betray a friend and that B) she may actually aid Miss Polendina in her development. Suggest introducing them asap.

Ship rating: 5/5 (platonically)

**Arslan Altan x Reese Chloris**

Project title: Fistbump

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Honesty compels me to confess that I am fairly certain these two are already dating. After a brief period of observation, I must conclude that Miss Altan and Miss Chloris are close to a frankly suspicious degree. Frequently holding hands, touches that linger just a bit too long to be platonic, communication through eye contact, tell-tale signs of something playing in their heads. Though I haven’t been able to catch them in the act, every sign points towards a green light for project Fistbump and honestly, why wouldn’t they?

It appears though our young subjects naturally gravitated towards each other after the formation of their team. Miss Chloris can be a little tempramentful, a little high-strung, kind of ardent from time to time and Miss Altan is the perfect person to help them through it. Her motherly nature compels her so. At the same time, Miss Chloris forms a great ying to Miss Altan’s yang, the sugar to her spice as it were. They may not always realize it, but Miss Altan has come to rely on them a lot, especially when it comes to their people skills.  
A relationship betwixt these two would barely differ from standard operating procedure- merely involving a lot more (public) acts of affection. It would be quite a tender affair, though Miss Chloris’s inappropriate use of slang might see her booted from the bed occasionally. Other than that, it will be endearing and constructive- they keep each other in balance, enjoy each other’s company and thus become a pairing where the whole is better than the sum of its parts. Exactly what we are looking for and good thing too- considering Miss Chloris’s poor combat record she will need all the aid she can get.

The real issue will be finding a way for Mr. Hori and Mr. Shiko to deal with the inevitable romantic and sexual shenanigans our current subjects will find themselves involved in. Their dorm room will often be turned into their playground and I do not take either subject to care much for appearances. Suggest finding them appropriate partners prior to confirming project Fistbump.

Ship rating: 5/5

* * *

**Also mentioned in** :

[-Fisticuffs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14812207)  
[-Lion Tamarin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/16143607)  
[-Lion King](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/17658460)  
[-Dandelion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/20340724)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 11: The reshippening.
> 
> Yay, we're back. Graduating is still a pain but at least I have some breathing room to talk about what's really important now: Ships! Good ships, bad ships, small ships, large ships, forgotten ships and ships that by no means should be possible.
> 
> So yeah, Entry #19 coming soon.


	12. Entry #19: Bolin Hori

**Subject: Bolin Hori**  
Affiliation: Team ABRN (Haven)  
Place of Origin: Mistral  
Height: 1,74 (5,7)  
Characteristics: proud, ambitious, hot-headed, cocky, stubborn, simple  
Additional notes: Unless unfolding into an anti-tank rifle, posses the most boring weapon I’ve seen in years. Does not do well with authority figures.

Coming from a large family that dealt with a lot of financial problems in the slums of Mistral, Mr. Hori has been involved in more tussles than he cares to remember- other teens, local gangs, allegedly even the Mistrali mafia at one point or another. He lacked the funds to be send to a combat school and worked odd jobs to try and lighten the monetary burdens on his family. When running an errand, he crossed a group of thugs beating on a down-on-his-luck huntsman, which turned out to be his golden ticket. After chasing the group off with the first weapon he could find, the huntsman was sufficiently grateful to write the young Mr. Hori a letter of recommendation for Haven Academy.

Arriving at the academy, he swiftly realized just how strong his peers were and that his brawling style was considered amateur. This promptly motivated him to fight everyone and secure the top spot. It is still a work in progress. He would enjoy a partner with whom he could spar; someone who will feed his ambitious side. He would also benefit from someone who would enjoy just hanging out and encourage him to relax. Ideally both roles are represented in his partner.

* * *

 

**Bolin Hori x Sun Wukong**

Project title: Staff Measuring

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Ever since Mr. Wukong transferred to Haven, there has been a fair amount of animosity between him and Mr. Hori, most of it stemming from the latter as he viewed our faunus rapscallion as a rival. Not entirely illogical as their fighting style shares a lot of similarities, utilizing very similar weapons. Mr. Wukong however, returned the sentiment and the two have been quarreling ever since. According to my sources, the two of them argue in every class they have together and attempt to pair up every sparring match as an excuse to beat each other up. At least the tension is already there.

One needs to understand the subtle differences between levels of dislike an relationship can operate on. Intense dislike can become destructive and lukewarm dislike will do little more than reduce a person to an eyesore. What Mr. Wukong and Mr. Hori share is a lot more constructive, as it pushes them to become better huntsmen. A romantic engagement twixt the two will not diminish this and will in fact only drive them to further try and best each other as both men want to be on top. According to Miss Chloris, her teammate gets particularly antsy when Mr. Wukong misses combat training, which is certainly a tell tale sign of sóme unspoken affection between the two. Neither party is particularly good at tender gestures and/or showing that they care about one another in this relation (considering it is built on rivalry), but they will be looking after each other, which is as much as we can expect at this stage. With a little push, we might just be looking at a very valid pairing.

Initiating this relationship will prove tricky, as it is easy to misscommunicate in this matter- going from rivals to romantic partners after all is a big leap. Mr. Hori’s pride may not allow it. I suspect Mr. Wukong will be a lot more easy-going about it. Beginning as friends with benefits would be a good path to allow them to reach its desired result naturally but I am not entirely sure what Haven’s policies are on such frivolities…. Recommend some discretion.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Bolin Hori x Arslan Altan**

Project title: Lion Tamarin

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Mr. Hori’s relation with Miss Altan has been a tumultuous one. From confidants, to a brief period of antagonizing each other, to being bitter rivals to being confidants again. Lord knows where these two are headed next, but we certainly have a few suggestions as to their destination. Early in their career, Mr. Hori oftentimes challenged Miss Altan’s leadership, which came to blows on more than one occasion. Currently however, they are very close friends and partners; the backbone of Team ABRN. During the very few instances that Miss Altan has been unable to lead, Mr. Hori immediately took the burden upon himself as presumed second in command.

It would only seem like a natural progression of affairs for these two to eventually test the waters of the metaphorical dating pool. They are very much in tune with each other’s needs and wants, their quirks and flaws and at face value appear to deal with it very well. Mr. Hori usually doesn’t allow Miss Altan to fuss over him, but relents when he realizes he made a mistake. Miss Altan meanwhile keeps him on his toes, at his own request, as his sparring partner and strives to teach him the techniques she was taught at the monastery. Neither of them is particularly romantic but Miss Altan has pretty much been adopted into the Hori household during Haven’s winter break. It seems no one is gunning harder for project Lion Tamarin than Mrs. Hori.  
The threshold for lewdness is reasonably high in this pairing as both are incredibly hormonal teenagers, both with a strong urge to be on top. What’s more, is that these two will egg each other on to do increasingly absurd things, until their teammates will inevitably stage an intervention.

All in all, it seems like this project may very well come to fruition before graduation. It seems to be the way their relationship is organically headed anyway. For the sake of their education however, I recommend waiting; Mr. Hori is used to a large household and Miss Altan seems incredibly eager to utilize her maternal drive. During their first year, this seems like a recipe for disaster if not for a few very uncomfortable talks...

Ship rating: 5/5

**Bolin Hori x Nadir Shiko**

Project title: Greasemonkey

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Initially, Mr. Hori and Mr. Shiko were **very** frustrated when put in the same team. Mr. Hori found his teammate’s lack of skill as a huntsman borderline insulting, while Mr. Shiko in turn was very annoyed by his roommate’s high expectations and insistence to keep using such a low tech instrument as a weapon. Fortunately, time and pushy teammates have a habit of bringing people together and during their later semesters, Mr. Hori has become awfully defensive of his friend. Are we per chance watching a relationship between the two blossom?

Evidence and a particular talkative Miss Chloris suggest that there is definitely something between the two. Mr. Hori consistently looks out for Mr. Shiko and seems to make an effort to show his teammate a kind and sensitive side that he doesn’t appear to share with the other members of ABRN. The possibility exists that he merely does this to take Mr. Shiko’s feelings into account but it appears equally likely that there is an unspoken attraction ‘tween the two. Mr. Shiko is quite vocal in his admiration for his teammates but closer observation shows that he has a peculiar stammer when complimenting Mr. Hori, suggesting that it makes him self-aware and that feels like he needs to chose his words especially carefully. The current hypothesis states that Mr. Hori is one of the few reasons Mr. Shiko hasn't decided to drop out yet. Chances of a mutual attraction are high but neither participant seems very willing and/or very capable of addressing the issue.  
This pairing would not be especially sexually active as Mr. Shiko’s isn’t particularly sexually aggressive but accommodating to his partners wants and needs all the same. This means Mr. Hori will have to initiate nearly every time, which may grate after a while. Suggest aiding the development of Mr. Shiko’s confidence prior to pushing for this relationship.

Leaving this issue alone will likely allow these two to gravitate towards one another naturally. Forcing this issue and guiding them however may offer a higher chance of success in a lasting relationship. There is very little standing in their way as is, save for their own insecurities, which makes it a waiting game. If Mr. Hori’s patience functions as indicator however, I would not be especially surprised to learn they start dating tomorrow.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Bolin Hori x Mercury Black**

Project title: Wet Feet

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Sometimes, as a scientist, huntsman and human being, it is important to take a step back and reflect on your beliefs. Are the thoughts you held as sacred yesteryear still as important as they are today? Has new information come to light to change the context surrounding these thoughts and/or beliefs? Have you grown as a person while your beliefs remained stagnant? If so, are they still valid? To put forth an example I, for the longest time, expected project Wet Feet to be the definite endgame relationship for Mr. Hori and Mr. Black. The recent attack on Beacon however, has put this into a slightly different context….

Mr. Black has given the impression of being a cocky student; a bit of a slacker but with a certain charm and wit surrounding him. The exact kind of person Mr. Hori would find infuriating and by extension the exact kind of person he would constantly seek to confront. With this person, he would have a somewhat antagonistic relationship, especially because they are allegedly from the same school, which could then grow into a mutual beneficial arrangement, a respectful acknowledgment or even a romantic engagement. It was not to be however, as previously stated, which has rendered a lot of my notes moot.

Still, a relationship with the person behind Mr. Black’s façade may not be impossible should their paths cross again- just highly, highly unlikely. It would simply cease to be a relationship I can recommend, as he has proven himself to be dangerous, possibly sociopathic and overall kind of a jerk. Mr. Hori wouldn’t be the worst chance to persuade him into our fold but would be far more interested in beating him up than in reconciling with him.

Ship rating: 1/10

**Bolin Hori x Roman Torchwick**

Project title: Streetrats

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

No, Mr. Torchwick still isn’t very willing to humor any of our meddling kids. After multiple encounters with the members of Team RWBY, he is most weary of anyone remotely resembling a student, his right hand man excluded. Mr. Hori however, has practical experience dealing with the Torchwicks of the world. Along with his brazen personality, disdain for authority figures and street smarts he may actually be one of the most suited students to infiltrate his organization and possibly/preferably seduce him.

Just like any other partner of Mr. Torchwick, Mr. Hori will need to prove himself. For the sake of an infiltration mission, we usually allow our agents some moral flexibility to maintain their cover for this exact purpose. In reality Mr. Hori is equally likely to turn on Mr. Torchwick and try to beat him up for endangering the general public. Assuming that he doesn’t however, I expect that Mr. Hori will soon prove himself a valuable asset to Mr. Torchwick, which may allow him to get closer to the target.  
Assuming that Mr. Hori’s mission is a success and he succeeds in swaying Mr. Torchwick, their relationship would be a problematic one. They'd be protective of each other, yes, and even Mr. Torchwick likes to show show his loved ones how he feels on occassion, much the same way a magpie would show of their collection of shiny objects to a potential mate. Mr. Hori’s moral compass however has always remained fairly steady, where as his paramour’s appears to be broken and discarded. It would be an endless point of confrontation and even *if* Mr. Hori succeeds in taming his partner, so to speak, he will likely grow impatient by his snark and callous attitude towards nearly everything.   
Despite the aforementioned downsides, the sexuality of this pairing remains of the charts. Making the beast with two backs with a convicted criminal has that effect on the scales I utilize. It is probably the part of the relationship Mr. Hori finds least objectionable.

I cannot in good conscience recommend this pairing. While Mr. Hori might be one of our best candidates to approach Mr. Torchwick, he is too volatile to handle an undercover mission like this. There are too many known and unknown variables that could jeopardize his safety, and/or result in his untimely demise, which we consider counter-productive. Too many assumptions would need to be made. Recommend finding a new candidate or training him for this mission specifically.

Ship rating: 1/10

**Bolin Hori x Qrow Branwen**

Project title: Water & Vodka

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness 

Mr. Hori has seen a fair share of huntsmen and huntresses come through the slums of Mistral. Usually they are seeking some less than honorable individuals, occasionally they were the aforementioned individuals and sometimes they merely took a wrong turn somewhere. He has seen them, conversed with them and is fairly accustomed to hanging around them. I sincerely doubt however, that he has ever met a huntsman as incorrigible as our own Mr. Branwen….

It is highly likely that these two will fight; a fairly common theme in Mr. Hori’s potential relationships. He is confrontational and headstrong while Mr. Branwen can be very…… difficult when in a drunken stupor. If the two manage to reconcile after Mr. Hori’s inevitable defeat, they will find each other rather aggravating. Mr. Hori is a lot more hot-headed than his older partner would prefer, and Mr. Branwen’s condescension and mockery will definitely aggravate his paramour. Taking this into consideration, it is highly unlikely that they will become romantically involved, which is a shame because they wouldn’t be a terrible match together. Both have a tender side that they prefer to keep hidden, both are incredibly (vocally) defensive about their partners and both are loyal to a fault. If they can get past their own stubbornness, there is the groundwork for an adequate relationship between the two.  
Despite Mr. Branwen’s unhealthy drinking habits, the pairing would remain incredibly lewd and taboo because of the immense age difference between the two. I don’t believe Mr. Hori minds as much but his partner might find some issue with it, because he may be a vagabond but he is a vagabond with standards. Requires proper communication, which is neither party’s strong suit.

All in all, this pairing has a strange appeal in that the age difference doesn’t sabotage it so much as their opposing personalities do. Considering Mr. Hori’s experiences, he could become a valuable ally of Mr. Branwen and perhaps even a romantic interest after his graduation. Until he convinces Qrow that he is to be taken seriously however, this pairing will remain very unlikely to occur. Review this project after Mr. Hori’s third year and amend it accordingly.

Ship rating: 2/5

* * *

  **Also mentioned in:**

[-Blunt Force Trauma](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15408190)   
[-360-Sweeper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/16410379)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. I remembered how to put words in an order that makes sentences flow out again. Wanted to make Bolin more of an asshole but ended up with a 'fight-me-shonen-anime-protagonist'. Not the worst turn it could have taken. Still, finding personalities behind established characters that aren't fleshed out at all is hard. I'm removing Team NDGO from the next poll for exactly that reason.
> 
> If you can think of better names for any of Bolin's ships, I would love to hear them. I couldn't construct them if you put a gun to my head, though I am just a little proud of Wet Feet, because his name refers to rain and such....
> 
> Next up is Reese and quick spoiler; most of her shipnames refer to skate tricks. Thank you Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3.


	13. Entry #20: Reese Chloris

**Subject: Reese Chloris**  
Affiliation: Team ABRN (Haven)  
Place of Origin: Mistral  
Height: 1,53 (5,1)  
Characteristics: cheerful, playful, amicable, airheaded, flighty, mildly obnoxious  
Additional notes: Genderfluid; referred to as Miss Chloris for easy reference. They/them pronouns everywhere else. Fond of archaic slang.

Raised in the center of Mistral, surrounded by (studying) huntsmen and huntresses, Miss Chloris has dreamt of joining their ranks from a very early age. They weren’t a great student at Sanctum, a trend that would continue well into their career at Haven, possibly due to an attention deficit disorder. Despite that, they are very intuitive and have great people skills. They are empathic and easily make new friends wherever they go. which would make them more a hero of the people and less a mighty slayer of the Grimm. This is reflected in their peculiar choice of weaponry as well; making them much more suited for support, logistic and reconnaissance functions.

In a relationship, Miss Chloris will be the life of the party. They are energetic, friendly and caring but would benefit from a somewhat more sober or grounded partner to balance them out. Ideally this partner is also open-minded and fond of bad slang and extreme sports, but let us not get ahead of ourselves. Let us begin by finding an open-minded partner and go from there.

* * *

 

**Reese Chloris x Blake Belladonna**

Project title: Blackboard

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Now Miss Chloris may be a sore loser but they are definitely not the type to hold a grudge, which makes it highly likely that she will meet up with Miss Belladonna sooner or later. At first glance, these two huntresses seem to be polar opposites of one another. While it is factually incorrect that opposites always attract, sometimes they are capable of making for very dynamic and very interesting relationships.

Our first hurdle presents itself in the fact that Mrs. Chloris is a fairly sore loser and has not yet sought contact with Team RWBY after their early defeat in the Vytal Festival Tournament. Considering their assistance during the battle for Beacon however, it is likely that they will stick around for some time to come, meaning that there is still a chance. If we bring these two in contact with one another, hypothesis says they’ll get along excellently. Miss Belladonna is not exactly a sore winner, putting Miss Chloris at ease and she complements their energetic personality nicely with her more grounded character.  
While not necessarily romantic, Miss Chloris makes a very serious attempt to impress their partner with whatever gestures seem like a good idea at the time. Combined with Miss Belladonna’s more traditional appreciation for romance, the two of them will have a very endearing and….. interesting courtship ritual.

Initiating the pairing will be tough, but on nearly every account, this is a very potent ship- certainly strong enough to benefit our students in the field. In many ways, this pairing is very reminiscent of project Bumblebee, just slightly less emotionally balanced as Miss Chloris can be a little dense regarding sensitive matters. Therefore, I conclude that this certainly isn’t a bad pairing, merely one that mightn’t be the final recommendation for either of them. Suggest keeping this in consideration nonetheless.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Reese Chloris x Velvet Scarlatina**

Project title: Bunnyhop

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness 

While Mistral is a little bit more conservative than Vale, I don’t take our current subject for the kind of person to be terribly offended at the notion of dating a faunus. This is sure to be an interesting project as Miss Scarlatina is mildly insecure but is drawn greatly towards people with confidence, which Miss Chloris happens to have in spades.

This pairing would be incredibly saccharine; a common trend among projects involving Miss Scarlatina and something Miss Chloris will only further encourage. I imagine them talking up a storm about their experience in Mistral, how different it is from Vale and how cool their friends are, all from the comfort of her partner’s lap. It would be good for Miss Scarlatina to hang out with someone outside of her established group of friends, and Miss Chloris’s almost infectious cheerfulness would be an apt fit. Perhaps their confidence would rub off on our resident faunus a little, but considering how timid she has remained after continued exposure to Miss Adel, I recommend against holding ones breath. Miss Scarlatina might be a little annoyed regarding the more air-headed tendencies of her new companion, but it won’t be a tremendous problem- certainly not something that cannot be solved through proper communication between the two.

Despite their agreeable compatibility, the likeliness of this pairing developing naturally remains slim. Miss Scarlatina has spent precious little time socializing with the foreign students and seems to make no conscious efforts to change this mode of behavior. Their introduction to one another will have to come from Miss Chloris being unable to keep their nose out of other people’s business or from an external source applying pressure.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Reese Chloris x Penny Polendina**

Project title: 360-No Scope

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness TBD

Oh how I aah’d. Oh how I uhm’d. This pairing elicited a number of noncommittal noises as I simply can not pin project 360-No Scope down. On the one hand, they would make a beautiful little couple, tearing gaily through Vale and having fun all the way. On the other hand, Miss Chloris may lack the patience and the nuance to properly communicate with Miss Polendina and talk circles around her without realizing their doing so. They could either become best friends or awkward acquaintances and I am not sure which is more likely to occur….

Let us begin with why exactly romantic attraction is excluded from our list of options. First and foremost, the jury is still out on whether or not Mrs. Polendina cán feel romantic attraction at all. Experimental interactions with Miss Rose seem to point towards a solid ‘yes’ but drawing such conclusions without enough relevant data may leave me looking like a right ninny. As such, it is much safer to construct platonic relationships for our mechanical maiden. Second is the highly empathic nature of Miss Chloris, who will realize that A) Miss Polendina obviously tries to keep a secret from them, this being her barely hidden metal fysiology and that B) Our iron lass’s (chip-based?) mental development is years behind that of her peers, which will also fail to go unnoticed, severely hindering a relationship. Each of these hurdles could be overcome when presented as a singular obstacle, but as a myriad it severely kneecaps the odds.

Best case scenario sees the two of them becoming good friends. Both parties are incredibly friendly and share a bubbly personality and this could be turned into a system that perpetuates happiness if the two of them echo each other. Despite not being likely to end up romantically connected, this would still be very beneficial towards our cause. Recommend exploring possibilities.

Worst case scenario….. Well, the two of them won’t exactly devolve to be enemies, merely awkward acquaintances. Miss Polendina is generally optimistic and Miss Chloris has little ill will towards anyone, but the former might be made to feel a little uncomfortable when unable to follow the rapid stream of obscure slang coming from the latter. Miss Chloris meanwhile might feel like their base-link buddy doesn’t take her seriously, especially if Miss Polendina insists on guarding her secret.

But by all means, introduce them as I am highly curious as to how they shall interact. For science.

Ship rating: 2/5

**Reese Chloris x Bolin Hori**

Project title: 360-Sweeper

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Miss Chloris makes no secret of the fact that she loves each of her team members in their own unique way and has some form of chemistry with each and every one of them. She simultaneously takes the role of little sibling and foil to Miss Altan, best friend and support to Mr. Nadir and object of confusion for Mr. Hori, who is really confused by the torch he holds for his genderfluid teammate.

Mr. Hori doesn’t comprehend the concept of gender fluidity, causing the two of them to clash repeatedly early on in their career. A recurring theme in his relationships, but he is still growing and has since learned to use their correct pronouns- more importantly, he has committed himself to actually use the aforementioned pronouns. Regardless, they confuse him because he doesn’t understand it but feels drawn towards them nonetheless. They’ve teased him for it on multiple occasions and revels in the role she affectionately calls his ‘mysterious’ temptress. Both of them are rather lewd, Mr. Hori being a hormone-riddled adolescent and Miss Chloris being themselves. They have grown affectionate and it seems like both parties are in for it; so why am I not more excited for this project?

Mostly because I am not sure it is a stable relationship as they are both at a difficult stage in their lives. Mr. Hori has a bit of a temper and Miss Chloris gets easily distracted by shiny objects. Though the occasional lover’s spat is nothing to normally concern oneself about, I fear neither of them posses the maturity to deal with such a situation without jeopardizing their entire relationship.

I don’t think I can stop this relationship from happening and quite honestly I don’t want to. In fact, I hope they have a fabulous time together. Miss Chloris is one of the very few people with whom Mr. Hori can actually let his guard down and relax, so I will be nothing but elated if they prove my hypothesis wrong.

Ship Rating: 3/5

**Reese Chloris x Gwen Darcy**

Project title: McTwist

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Now this project gives me a valorous chuckle. Miss Chloris will be naturally drawn towards the far more introverted Miss Darcy and no doubt initiate contact sooner rather than later and will be rejected for their efforts. After all her would-be-lover is a hard working student, with a lot less patience for nonsense. Of course, were this a lost cause we wouldn’t be talking about it and if Miss Chloris is willing to put in a little extra effort, which they typically are, the two of them might go out for coffee and tea with optional scones.

From there on out, there is a fair chance that despite all their personal hang-ups, the two will develop a very typical romantic situation. Miss Darcy is the introverted diligent brainy type and Miss Chloris is a highly energetic, extroverted oddball; a tried and true combination with a lot of potential. As long as they balance their needs i.e. Miss Chloris’s need to drag het shiny new partner along to every social occasion and Miss Darcy’s need to have some peace and quiet now and then, they’ll be just fine. Despite their chemistry, this pairing either won’t or barely be sexually active, as evidence has pointed out that Miss Darcy is highly likely to be asexual; this evidence being her proudly flying the colors of the that particular flag. A sacrifice Miss Chloris will be more than willing to make if they find the relationship worth it and it very well may be.

Definitely jolting project McTwist down as a possibility for the final recommendations. If they learn to cooperate we have a highly functional and constructive pairing on our hands, which is exactly what we are looking for. No idea how they’ll explain this to the other members of Team NDGO though; not my problem either. The students can figure that out themselves.

Ship rating: 5/5

**Reese Chloris x Emerald Sustrai**

Project title: Grab Tricks

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Judging one’s morality is a difficult endeavor and not one I would normally concern myself with. Morality, after all, can not be scientifically quantified, merely observed and interpreted. For example, out of all her cohorts I interpret Miss Sustrai to be the least morally abhorrent, because of an observed expression of remorse for the senseless loss of innocent lives. This would already put her heads and shoulders above her peers and makes her a prime candidate to be drafted to our side. Would Miss Chloris be an adequate agent for this cause?

The short answer is….. Maybe? Though Miss Sustrai claims she cares little for the happy-go-lucky personality some of our students exhibit, I am not convinced that her jaded outlook can forever withstand the force of Miss Chloris’s personality. The moment she begins feeling a begrudging respect for them is the moment we can call this project viable for it allows an opening, an unguarded instance, wherein the two of them may grow closer together. The initial distaste for Miss Chloris and their optimism may yet grow to a poorly concealed fondness. I do not expect her to grow and appreciate their inappropriate use of similarly inappropriate slang, which simply isn’t as endearing as they think it is. Miss Chloris meanwhile, would fare well with Miss Sustrai’s more professional attitude and will definitely grow to enjoy her snarky sense of humor.  
The pairing is among the lewdest possibilities for Miss Chloris, mainly because Miss Sustrai really likes to top. Oh, they’ll try to put up a struggle but she is quite insistent on topping. Though certainly new to the idea, I don’t think Miss Chloris will mind after the first time.

Does this make it likely that Miss Chloris will be deployed to try and seduce Miss Sustrai? Heavens no, I would sooner go myself. The chance of this being a successful ploy remain abysmal and the mission remains highly dangerous. However, the potential is there and should be kept into consideration whence we reach a situation where in one or more of our enemies are open to approach.

Ship rating: 3/5

* * *

  **Also mentioned in:**

[-Crossbone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/22673030)  
[-Fistbump](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15907303)  
[-Eggplant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/17658460)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so after the fourth and final member of Team ABRN, we are analysing a new team altogether and I'm leaving the pick up to you, to esschew all responsibility myself. I ám leaving out Team NDGO for this round, because trying to interpret an entire team's personality after only one appearance turned out to be really hard. Everyone else is fair game.
> 
> Our remaining teams are:
> 
> Team CFVY (Coco, Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhashi): 1  
> Team SSSN: (Sun, Scarlet, Sage, Neptune): 4  
> Team ATLAS: (Flint, Neon, Penny, Ciel, Winter)  
> Team CAME: (Cinder, Adam, Mercury, Emerald): 3  
> Team RNJM: (Roman, Neo, Junior, Malachites): 2  
> GUARDIAN: (Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Ironwood, Raven)
> 
> Voting closes once I finished the Nadir Shiko chapter.


	14. Entry #21 Nadir Shiko

**Subject: Nadir Shiko** Affiliation: Team ABRN (Haven)  
Place of Origin: Mistral  
Height: 1,70 (5,6)  
Characteristics: Timid, gentle, loyal, insecure, unmotivated, clumsy  
Additional notes: Capable craftsman, likes cats.

There are no two ways about it; Nadir’s place at Haven Academy has been bought and he knows it. Oldest child of the Shiko family, he was expected to claim a title that would bring honor and prestige to his family. Unfortunately, the boy has little talent for politics, no talent for economics whatsoever, not the discipline for a military career and lacks the charisma claim fame in other realms. Having seen him work on his own weapon however, his caretakers decided to send him to Haven, so his noble deeds as a huntsman could further cement the Shiko legacy in Mistral. This may have been a mistake.

While being a very capable self-taught tinkerer slash mechanic, Nadir is *not* a very capable combatant and the Haven staff was wise enough to realize this during initiation. While our subject intended to cruise through his education as the weapon’s maintenance guy, and teamed up with Miss Chloris to achieve exactly that, Headmaster Periwinkle opted to pair them with Miss Altan and Mr. Hori- two students with a very outspoken preference for analogue weaponry. Not able to hide behind his mechanical skills, he has been put through the metaphorical wringer and despite only hanging by a thread, he is still there.

In a relationship, Mr. Shiko would be a very gentle soul and very patient with his or her partners. Because of his fairly submissive attitude, he would fare well with a more dominant partner to balance him out and/or help him grow as a huntsman.

* * *

 

**Nadir Shiko x Weiss Schnee**

Project title: Fresh Prince

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

At first glance, this would seem like a highly dysfunctional pairing indeed. Everything that turned Miss Schnee off of Mr. Arc is equally (if not moreso) present in Mr. Shiko but even with that in mind, project Fresh Prince has a higher chance of success than project White Knight. The reason as to why is very simple; the two of them would be immensely sympathetic toward each other’s plight.

Whereas both parties are certainly proud of their family name, neither of them is fully prepared to deal with the burdens that come with it. While Miss Schnee tackles this conundrum in a pro-active manner and intends to use her influence to change the course her family is taking, Mr. Shiko has no idea how to deal with his situation. Miss Schnee would certainly be an inspiration, though this will likely result in him quitting the life of a huntsman altogether for the sake of forging his own path. While admirable, this is an undesirable result.  
The personalities of our subjects are not a very strong match but would allow for a stable relationship. Miss Schnee would be the strong, dominant voice and Mr. Shiko would likely be happy to indulge her, something she may eventually protest as she needs a partner that stands up for themselves. They both have a romantic side and are accustomed to navigating high society, which is a great jumping-off point but might stifle their growth just a tad. We are, after all, trying to bring out the best in our students and getting them stuck in their old, potentially harmful patterns doesn’t aid this cause.

Overall the pairing would be getting a fair B-, for some good chemistry between our subjects but the apparent risk of stagnation in their designated roles or regression into their old ones. Their families would no doubt be overjoyed with the Fresh Heir, which may actually be cause for the somewhat rebellious Miss Schnee to eschew this project entirely.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Nadir Shiko x Pyrrha Nikos**

Project title: Shikos

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Miss Nikos seems to have an inexplicable attraction for the dorkier gentlemen and I sincerely doubt we will find a student from Haven as dorky as Mr. Shiko. She also seems to have a vast preference for partners who do not revere her like the idol she obviously is, which may be more challenging as Mr. Shiko’s Mistrali roots imply that he is at least tangentially aware of her achievements. The obvious question is how this will influence their dynamic.

Initial awkwardness from Mr. Shiko aside (because yes, she is thát Pyrrha Nikos) and Miss Nikos’s tentative attitude accompanying that, the two would hit it off rather nicely. Her supportive nature is sure to ease his doubts and keep Mr. Shiko on the path of the huntsman. Assuming our subjects grow close, it is highly likely that Miss Nikos will insist on training him, which may actually turn him into a student viable for his second year. Miss Nikos meanwhile, will get a romantically capable partner out of this arrangement. Say what you will about his skills as a huntsman, he knows how to impress in social situations; surely this will be a refreshing change of pace for her. Mr. Shiko might be a little less adventurous in his erotic endeavors than Miss Nikos but let us be honest; she was always going to be the dominant voice in this hypothetical relationship. What would happen during these private would be merely an extension of that.

Overall, this seems like a very beneficial relationship, hampered only by Mr. Shiko’s submissive nature and admiration for the name Miss Nikos has carved out for herself. Unfortunately, both factors will play a significant part when judging the probability of this pairing occurring naturally, which makes it very unlikely for project Shikos to take off.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Nadir Shiko x Sage Ayana**

Project title: Lychee

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

You know, even with the Vytal Festival Tournament and the post Battle-for-Beacon celebrations, I am not entirely sure Mr. Shiko and Mr. Ayana ever exchanged so much as a polite greeting with one another. After carefully analyzing their personalities however, I can say that they definitely should. Mr. Shiko in particular stands to gain a lot from project Lychee, so let us proceed with the rundown of why exactly these two gentlemen appear to be made for one another.

What Mr. Shiko requires more than anything in a relation is support, either in his studies to continue pursuing a career as a huntsman or in his possible decision to drop out altogether. Mr. Ayana has the patience of a Mistrali monk and possesses a wisdom and sensitivity that puts many of his teachers to shame. If anyone could guide Mr. Shiko it would be him, even though the outcome may be one the faculty disagrees with. If nothing else, the two of them should certainly be able to establish a friendship within the foreseeable future, which will be a splendid jumping-on point for a potential romance. I suspect that Mr. Shiko will be an adequate recipient for Mr. Ayana’s huggy tendencies and that the two of them can act quite romantic should the situation call for it. Neither party has a particularly high libido, but Mr. Ayana has a drive to try new things to keep things fresh. Should he discover something he is especially into, the lewdness could be kicked up a notch.

So yeah, this pairing would be incredibly beneficial for both our subjects. The only potential downsides to this pairing are the inevitable jealousy of the rest of Team SSSN and the possibility that Mr. Shiko decides to drop out. Considering his hypothetical relation with Mr. Ayana however, he just might have the motivation to stick around a tad longer.

Ship rating: 5/5

**Nadir Shiko x Arslan Altan**

Project title: Lion King

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Now Miss Altan has always taken particularly good care of her teammates in an almost maternal fashion, but none of them required her guidance as much as Mr. Shiko. The boy struggles with issues of self-worth and his sense of belonging but Miss Altan has been nothing if not accommodating. Admittedly, her approach has been a little coarse but there is a form of respect between the two. Can this grow into something romantic?

Short answer: possibly. Slightly longer answer: possibly but it will be quite an endeavor. Miss Altan’s relations have a habbit of turning platonic if she mothers over potential partners for an extended period of time- it creates an imbalance in power/status which sours the grounds for a relationship. Mr. Shiko would have to exert himself to overcome this disadvantage, and striving is not exactly his strong point. Regardless, it is certainly not an impossibility. Miss Altan is delighted by seeing her teammates grow and proving he has the ability to stand on his own legs would be a surefire way to impress her. Downside is that this will take a considerable amount of time, as Mr. Shiko simply isn’t ready for that yet, leaving this relation probable but difficult to achieve in the near future.  
As with most of Mr. Shiko’s relations, how sexual their activities get is very much determined by his partner and Miss Altan, being very familiar with him, may draw the fairly obvious conclusion that the boy is a sub. Lewdness would require adjusting based on the extent of their recreational activities.

This relationship leaves me a little conflicted because it would be a good one but might benefit our subjects more as a platonic one. It would be sufficiently lewd but not highly probable. Mr. Shiko might be romantic but Miss Altan may not be responsive. In short, I am not very committed to project Lion King yet. Requires further insight for final recommendation.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Nadir Shiko x Reese Chloris**

Project title: Eggplant

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Mr. Shiko has more than once contemplated the pros and cons of just quitting his education; something I am sure his teachers have expected to happen sooner rather than later. Throughout everything however, Miss Chloris has been nothing but supportive of him, even if he felt he didn’t deserve it. They more or less functioned as his anchor to his team during the moments it looked bleakest for his academic prospects and the two have forged a friendship that will no doubt stand the test of time, regardless of their future pursuits. How can we complicate this simple platonic relation with romance?

It is already highly likely that Mr. Shiko and Miss Chloris will end up together. He has been accepting of their gender identity from the moment they were introduced and insisted to work on their (ridiculous) weapon to improve the time it takes to shift between forms. They have tried helping him with his studies (despite being a C-student themselves) and combat skills, with mixed results; after all, neither of them have been kicked out of Haven yet. They have shared in each other’s highs and lows and allegedly already made out under the influence of some Mistrali spirits that got Mr. Hori in a lot of trouble.  
The mutual support is there, the attraction is there, heck Mr. Shiko may even be persuaded to be a little more sexually active for the sake of his partner. He will remain inspired to continue his education as a huntsman and will grow as a person.

It seems that playing the waiting game will suffice in completing this project, but a little outside assistance would speed up the process. Though it will no doubt cause Miss Altan a world of worries, I recommend proceeding with project Eggplant.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Nadir Shiko x Miltia & Melanie Malachite**

Project title: Golddiggers

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Alright, this project would be easily realized but it isn’t our goal; it isn’t how we desire our projects to be. Mr. Shiko could definitely stroll in and start chatting up the Malachite sisters without any actual results, with the possible exception of a slap in the face. Casually drop the fact that he is from the wealthy Shiko family however and suddenly they will appear like putty in his hands. Do not be fooled though, for it will inevitably be them holding his strings and his wallet, which he definitely will not realize until it becomes significantly lighter.

Sad though it may be, that completely sums up their hypothetical relationship. We may send Mr. Shiko to attempt to form a relationship with the Malachite twins (and by extension, recruit them to our cause) but they will either refuse to give him the time of day or be all over them in the event that they realize he is loaded. Even with prior warning, I fail to see a scenario wherein Mr. Shiko can resist their wiles and doesn’t become a puppet of the girls. Despite the high levels of lewdness present in this relation by virtue of including the Malachites, I am fairly certain he will remain a virgin throughout the entire affair, strung along by the much more streetwise sisters. And yet he’ll thank them for it.

So how would this relationship fare beyond that? Well, it would certainly be a formative (if mildly traumatic) experience for the boy. The Malachites are sure to have a good time with the money they will inevitably earn/steal/hustle and may even find his naivety charmingly disarming. Unlike some projects involving the girls, I do not expect fatalities here unless papa Shiko gets involved.  
Unfortunately, it remains highly unlikely this very probable relationship merits any positive results…..

Ship rating: 1/5

* * *

 

**Also mentioned in:**

[-Chumpshipping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14869972)  
[-Greasemonkey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/16143607)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer then it should have. Next up we are getting our testosteron game on with Team SSSN, so look forward to that.


	15. Entry #10: Sun Wukong

**Subject: Sun Wukong** Affiliation: Team SSSN (Haven)  
Place of Origin: Vacuo  
Height: 1,83 (6,0)  
Characteristics: Optimistic, whimsical, perceptive, stubborn, blunt, disruptive  
Additional notes: Has a strong disregard for the law. Chaotic good.

I didn’t expect to like Mr. Wukong as much as I ended up doing. During his first impression he came across as a cocky, impudent adolescent with a penchant for playing eye candy to every student that would give him the time of day. Never let it be said I cannot admit to my own mistakes. During the battle for Beacon he took a commanding role for a large portion of the student body, despite being the junior of Team CFVY and Team FNKI members, and managed to successfully call for a retreat when the situation became too dire for our students. An admirable feat for someone of his age and a sign of significant talent as a huntsman.

Sun Wukong is a bit of a vagabond; born and raised in Vacuo, he has traveled three of the four kingdoms already and only claims to be staying away from Atlas because it’s too cold. He is rather coy about where this wanderlust stems from, but if traveling Remnant is what he desires he couldn’t have chosen a better career.  
Socially, Mr. Wukong acts like a bit of a goofball and this would likely carry over in a relationship. Despite that, he cán be very insightful and attentive if he puts his mind to it. His ideal partner would be a bit more down-to-earth and subdued, to balance out his antics.

* * *

 

**Sun Wukong x Yang Xiao Long**

Project title: Solar Flare

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Let’s immediately disregard the idea of an ideal partner that’s more down-to-earth, project Solar Flare pairs Mr. Wukong up with Miss Xiao Long in what I can only describe as a very interesting idea. Both individuals have an incredible energy and charisma about them, both of them are very spontaneous and outgoing and both of them have less than ideal grades. I understand the latter is not really relevant to whether or not they have romantic chemistry but I felt like I was on a roll. So how would the party duo fare in an intimate setting?

Project Solar Flare is almost frighteningly compatible. With both subjects being well-balanced and outgoing individuals, the two of them could become close friends in the blink of an eye without sacrificing the possibility of a romantic connection. Both of them are open-minded, have a knack for poor jokes and- are we entirely sure Mr. Wukong is not Miss Xiao Long with a wig? Have we ever seen them in the same room together?  
Yes, a quick refill of my cup of joe was all I needed to recollect indeed having spotted both of them side by side during the Vytal festival. Regardless, even this semblance of doubt speaks volumes about the kind of match these two would make. Sexually, mentally and emotionally they appear to be on the same wavelength so much that it is almost suspicious. On the positive side, an optimistic force like Mr. Wukong may very well aid in Miss Xiao Long acclimating to her new metal limb.

The biggest obstacle for this pairing is the fact that both of them appear to be irreconcilably infatuated with Miss Xiao Long’s teammate. Considering the many similarities between our subjects and the chemistry they share with her, it seems Miss Belladonna will inevitably stand before a tough choice. As for project Solar Flare, it is definitely a valid one. Recommended even, if any of their more probable/constructive matches fall through.

Note to self: Consider validity of research on project Sunny Bees.

Ship rating: 5/5

**Sun Wukong x Jaune Arc**

Project title: Noodles

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

For all extents and purposes, Mr. Wukong is part of the ‘cool’ crowd, whether he’d admit it or not and it is exactly this coolness that attracts animosity from some of our other subjects. Mr. Arc has some difficulty coping with his own mundanity when matched against some of his fellow students, which will likely result in him trying/flailing to measure up to whatever Mr. Wukong is doing. Hijinx are sure to ensue.

Getting this out of our way first; Mr. Arc will be very awkward, in and of itself not entirely unusual for the boy, around Mr. Wukong, regardless of whether or not their interaction is romantic in nature. His ideas of masculinity and sexuality will only serve to further reinforce this. Mr. Wukong on the other hand appears to be a lot more comfortable expressing his feelings and will only be mildly annoyed at the perceived, overcompensating heterosexual boasting of Mr. Arc and/or his insecurity fueled attempts to impress his fellow leader. Mr. Wukong might play along, maybe make some juvenile fun at Mr. Arc’s expense or even choose to take him under his wing if he is feeling particularly generous; he is fairly difficult to predict. The success of this couple depends *entirely* on how much Mr. Arc is stuck trying to defend an image no one finds especially interesting and how much Mr. Wukong feels like tolerating it.  
Should the aforementioned criteria be met, the two would have a very functional relationship. Mr. Wukong appears to be a clever leader but tends to play his tactics fast and loose. Likewise, Mr. Arc lacks his prospective partner’s moxie and confidence but puts a bit more thought in his actions; the two of them would excellently complement one another. Sexually, Mr. Arc will be as awkward as he is in the flirtation stage of their relationship, depending on Mr. Wukong to work him through it, so to speak. If nothing else, he would be willing to please his partner, creating a bit of a skewered power dynamic but functional as long as they properly communicate their desires; might be a challenge.

As discussed, the biggest hurdles lie in Mr. Arc’s insecurity and Mr. Wukong’s capricious nature. When presented with the proper stimuli however, I believe these two would make a functional couple together and actually improve each other’s skills as leaders. Maybe not as potent in the field as some other projects, but beneficial nonetheless. Keep under consideration.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Sun Wukong x Neptune Vasilias**

Project title: Seamonkeys

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

So these two are probably already doing it; I see no point in postponing that conclusion, though observed confirmation wouldn’t be amiss. Casual observation suggests a closeness between these two that stretches the meaning of platonic beyond the proverbial breaking point. They have a fun double act going on, routinely taking turns playing each other’s straight man (pun intended) and with both of them accentuating the other’s best (and worst) qualities. Let us take a closer look and see what makes them tick.

For lack of a better description, Mr. Vasilias and Mr. Wukong have a fun relationship; they aren’t so much looking for romance together as they are looking for ways to amuse themselves and each other, which is serving them well so far. Initial research shows an insistence to do even the most mundane activities together. Of course, they play it off as jokes; being completely heterosexual life partners and all, like you do. Neither of them seem ready to commit to this relationship yet but Theoretically, this partnership **could** be endangered by Mr. Wukong’s bouts of wanderlust, but our only practical example of this post meeting Mr. Vasilias is his insistence on being among the first to enter our fair kingdom. I do not expect him to object to a companion on his travels. If it turns out he does, we’ll have to find a partner who respects that.  
Sexually, these two are a match made in heaven, as neither participant wants to be the first to ‘give up’ as it were, when engaged in such activities. Prone to exhaustion; does wonders for morale.

There is one major downside of this pairing and it is that they don’t just bring out the best in each other but also the worst. Mr. Wukong does not feel compelled to push Mr. Vasilias into confronting his abundant issues, with the possible exception of his hydrophobia; ironically the least damaging to his functioning as a huntsman. Similarly, Mr. Wukong appears to revert to your fairly typical dudebro when hanging around his comrade, as opposed to the leader he has the potential to be. This relationship will be perfectly serviceable during their education, but looking beyond that they will need partners to match their emotional maturity or further mature themselves to match their partner’s needs.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Sun Wukong x Ciel Soleil**

Project title: Outshine

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Mr. Wukong is a free-spirited, fun-loving vagabond with a blatant disregard for the rules and seemingly issues with authority figures. Miss Soleil is a strictly punctual aide, with such high esteem for the rules that she makes her charge look positively human. A casual observer may note that these two appear to be complete and utter opposites of one another. The slightly more experienced observer may note that this could foreshadow a truly beautiful relationship between the two.

I do not believe Mr. Wukong and Miss Soleil have ever formally met; in and of itself not surprising as Miss Soleil orders her affairs through a very thorough schedule. Chances of a warm, spontaneous meeting are slim at best. If, however, Mr. Wukong’s rambunctious nature happens to interfere with her schedule and force a meeting, the two can get to know each other. Not on the best of terms, but someone needs to take the first if this relationship is to become a fact. I imagine the two of them will be very contentious; as stated prior, the two follow diametrically opposed lifestyles. They need to want to stay in contact past this first meeting and chances are they will, if only to prove the other wrong (that and Mr. Wukong’s abdominal muscles are hard to resist). He may feel the need to prove that he can be a bit more respectable and Miss Soleil can be goaded into loosening up a little, which will do both of them some good.  
In more intimate affairs, well…. Mr. Wukong is a switch, his prideful nature towards Miss Soleil no doubt leaning him towards being dominant, whereas Miss Soleil herself is dominant through and through. Expect a lot of struggling for power and trying to make the other give in first with these two. Getting their partner to beg would be a tremendous high for them.

So would this make project Outshine successful? No, absolutely not. In the best case scenario, they can reconcile despite their many, many, many differences and become on-again off-again partners, as prolonged exposure to one another will become grating for both parties. Add to that the fierce loyalty Miss Soleil has towards Atlas and the lack of patriotism Mr. Wukong has regarding any one nation and we appear to have the recipe for occasional recreational partners post their graduation. Even this however seems more hopeful than realistic. Expect their first confrontation to end in a duel after which neither party will ever talk to the other again.

Ship rating: 2/5

**Sun Wukong x Emerald Sustrai**

Project title: Sunstone

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

If these two had met under different circumstances, there wouldn’t be a doubt in my mind that project Sunstone would become a phenomenal success. The two of them appear to have had a period in their life with awfully similar circumstances; having to resort to petty theft to avoid starving to death. Had events turned out just the tiniest bit different, Miss Sustrai could have followed a similar path as Mr. Wukong. That being said, I doubt Mr. Wukong would have aligned himself with our enemy by virtue of being too inherently optimistic and stubborn to do so. That said, hunger is a powerful motivation. Regardless, the two of them share common ground; can they use it to close the gap?

The answer is probably not. Miss Sustrai has drunk a lot of the proverbial kool-aid and it would take significant effort to recruit her to our side. Still, Mr. Wukong falls on the more probable side of the spectrum regarding people capable of possibly swaying her alliance. He can be patient when it suits him and he is likely to understand where she is coming from when choosing her more questionable friends. Mr. Wukong also appears to get some enjoyment from interacting with the more sassily inclined such as Miss Belladonna and Mr. Ayana, which suggests he will find our current subject an absolute riot. Miss Sustrai has expressed a strong dislike for the overly optimistic, though she may find Mr. Wukong’s unique sense of whimsy refreshing. If not romantic, it will at least offer Miss Sustrai a platonically, healthy relationship on our side to keep in consideration when tasked with picking a side.  
If the attraction becomes romantic, or they reach a point of mutual consent, they have a previously unheard of array of options in their sexual activities. Experiments will have to indicate whether Mr. Wukong can use his solar powered phantoms for longer periods of time and just how intensely Miss Sustrai can manipulate her target’s perception of reality. She has established audio-visual illusions, but if it also tricks the senses of touch, smell and taste, we may need to permanently increase the estimated level of lewdness for projects involving her.

All things considered, project Sunstone may not be the most probable option for Mr. Wukong but it is certainly one of the healthier projects for Miss Sustrai. There are plentiful ways this project could turn out to be a wash, Miss Sustrai exhibits some traits of co-dependency on Miss Fall which complicates matters, but if recruiting our enemy’s agents to our cause for their skill or information becomes a priority, there are many worse options than project Sunstone.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Sun Wukong x Junior**

Project title: Sunbear

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Mr. Wukong is no stranger to walking the wrong side of the tracks, allegedly being involved in petty thievery since childhood, but even he might be a little impressed by the network Mr. Xiong has built. The question however isn’t whether or not he can dismantle this operation, because there is no doubt in my mind that he can. Instead, the question is whether or not Mr. Wukong can convince the man called Junior to use his network for our own benefit, which might go against his instinct of messing things up for figures he doesn’t particularly like. This is where this becomes most fascinating indeed.

Despite running a very adult-orientated club, ‘Junior’ seems very lenient in allowing our students entry. If rumors of Miss Xiao Long’s exploits are true, it is highly likely that he simply doesn’t want any trouble. Regardless, he seems very willing to engage our students in conversation, suggesting that he would be very open to the advances of Mr. Wukong. For one, it’d be a less destructive affair than his previous guest, which he’ll be sure to appreciate and for two, Mr. Wukong is sure to appreciate the atmosphere for a while. He would behave very familiarly around ‘Junior’, which will no doubt disarm him and create ground for a (professional) relationship. If it also succeeds in charming him, well…. The sky’s the limit.  
If my sources are any indication, ‘Junior’ is incredibly submissive sexually; Mr. Wukong, being the switch that he is, will be able to work with this. Even if their activities were entirely vanilla, it would remain incredibly lewd because of the sheer difference in age. I am not sure whether or not Mr. Wukong would be phased by it but it might be cause for some awkwardness no doubt.

Honestly, the concerns with this pairing isn’t whether or not Mr. Xiong would be into it because I am fairly sure the guy would be willing to settle for anyone after being blue-balled so long by the twins, pardon my Mistrali. It would allow us access to his network but at what cost? The question is whether or not Mr. Wukong will ultimately be attracted to ‘Junior’ and I doubt that is the case. His expensive taste is wasted on our subject and the club life would swiftly bore him. Not an impossible pairing, merely improbable; both subjects have better matches elsewhere.

Ship rating: 1/5

* * *

 

**Also mentioned in:**

[-Eclipse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/14811706)  
[-Seasoned Thief](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/20340724)  
[-Red Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/22673030)  
[-Staff Measuring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/16143607)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entries will be placed in their proper order once work on the next team commences. 
> 
> Hated Sun at first but appreciated him more and more when I analyzed his character. I was surprised at how much I liked Sun x Emerald. Either that, or I really want to see her redemption arc already.
> 
> Next up is Sage.


	16. Entry #11 Sage Ayana

**Subject: Sage Ayana** Affiliation: Team SSSN (Haven)  
Place of Origin: Mistral  
Height: Tall af  
Characteristics: Silent, stern, responsible, proud, patient, stronk  
Additional notes: Takes himself a little too seriously. Maintains a small garden outside the school.

Whereas we are at least tangentially aware of Mr. Wukong’s place of birth, Mr. Ayana is an enigma through and through. Allegedly he just wondered into Haven Academy one day, carrying the recommendation of a huntsman we assumed long dead, claiming to be from a village outside of Mistral that no one had ever heard off. He has been kept under close surveillance since arriving at Haven, but because of his model behavior and incredibly useful healing-type semblance, they couldn’t exactly refuse him.

Mr. Ayana functions as the reliable backbone of Team SSSN and naturally assumes the leadership role during Mr. Wukong’s many absences. He is the silent type but has the presence to make people listen when he speaks. In a relationship he would try to be in tune with his partner’s wants and needs and act accordingly. Despite that however, he is very proud and will speak out if something conflicts with his ethics. Mr. Ayana would benefit most from a peaceful partner, who stays out of trouble.  
Considering the people he surrounds himself with, this seems like an improbable scenario.

* * *

 

**Sage Ayana x Cardin Winchester**

Project title: Myrrh

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Mr. Winchester is far from the worst student among the first-years at our fair academy, but his disgraceful behavior towards others has caused a seemingly irreconcilable rift between his team and the rest of our student body. To make matters worse, he hasn’t shown much interest in changing this current dynamic. How would the influence of one Mr. Ayana change this situation?

For one, our Mistrali guest would be unwilling to cope with the less charming aspects of Mr. Winchester’s personality. He would expect his partner to change his behavior or insist on putting a stop on their interactions altogether, putting him at a severe disadvantage. Patient though Mr. Ayana may be with his partners, he too has his limits. **If** however, Mr. Winchester were to make a sincere effort in wrestling with his years of instilled false superiority, he would find an ally in Mr. Ayana. He is a considerate man and understanding enough to aid his would-be partner on the journey to become a better person. Incidentally, Mr. Winchester may teach him to take himself a little less seriously, as Mr. Ayana is a little stern for someone who hangs around Mr. Vasilias and Mr. David so much.  
Sexually, Mr. Ayana will find that Mr. Winchester is very needy, and he’ll strive to meet his expectations. Might employ creative use of his healing should his partner push past his limit.

Much more likely however is project Myrrh never occurring, because Mr. Ayana decided Mr. Winchester wasn’t worth his time after seeing him interact with a faunus or really anyone outside of his circle of friends. Should he give it a shot, Mr. Winchester will interpret his attempts at sharing words of wisdom or offers of insight as condescending and resist them. Probably better to skip altogether.

Ship rating: 2/5

**Sage Ayana x Sun Wukong**

Project title: Seasoned Thief

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

It did not take long for Mr. Wukong’s rambunctious rogue-like persona to endear itself to the remainder of his team, but if one person were to object to his behavior, it’d be Mr. Ayana. Our current subject found his desire for professionalism severely hampered by his teammates, but it was through their shenanigans that he made his first friends at Haven Academy. Can these warm and fuzzy feelings translate to a relationship?

Not entirely surprising, but yes; yes, they can. Mr. Wukong certainly enjoys bickering every now and then and Mr. Ayana definitely provides him an adequate sparring partner. Despite some initial problems with his incredibly laconic leadership, Mr. Ayana certainly developed a healthy respect for Mr. Wukong, and took the title of second-in-command with his blessing. They still disagree on his insistence on traveling alone for extended periods of time without regular updates, but Mr. Ayana’s annoyance comes from a place of caring. Meanwhile, Mr. Wukong is making a genuine effort to meet his friend’s expectations, and promised to travel together to wherever Mr. Ayana’s hometown is during their next break… Assuming it does indeed exist and that he wasn’t raised by beowolves. Yes, the two of them have come a long way and it is a pleasure to see how potent a pairing they have become.  
Sexually, these two would be an hormone-fueled nightmare. Sun has the endurance of an absolute beast (which is not a comment on his faunus heritage) and Sage strives to see his partners pleased with his performance, before seeing to his own satisfaction. The result would be very long nights and very sore mornings. Also very disgruntled teammates but these do not factor into this equation.

In short, I certainly approve of this ship and rank it highly among the potential ships for both Mr. Wukong and Mr. Ayana.

Also they are really handsome, as in; incredibly handsome, as in; they should have sent a poet handsome…..

Ship rating: 5/5

**Sage Ayana x Scarlet David**

Project title: Paprika

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

The initial partner of Mr. Ayana, as Mistral handles its teambuilding slightly different than we do. First years are given two days to socialize and find a partner they gel well with, after which management pairs them with another couple (that either compliments them or challenges them, depending on how much they feel like messing with their students). Unfortunately, Mr. Ayana is a little intimidating, even more so at the start of their first year, and refused to use his semblance to sell himself to potential teammates because he is stubborn like that. Mr. David fortunately wasn’t doing a very good job either and as potential partners became more and more sparse, the two gravitated towards each other, creating an unlikely friendship that would confound teachers, students, friends and foe alike. More importantly than their history however, is the chance of a budding romance in their future.

And that chance is certainly present. Mr. David turned out to be the exact kind of person Mr. Ayana needed to crawl out of his stern shell; respecting his boundaries but prodding him enough to get him out of his comfort zone and into socializing with the remaining members of their team. Though Mr. Ayana didn’t always enjoy being prodded, he retro-actively appreciates his comrade’s actions. Mr. David meanwhile, found a friend and confidant in his partner. Growing up with precious few people his own age, he found something in Mr. Ayana that eluded him before. Maybe something akin to a sibling, though the jury is still out on whom would be the older one in that particular scenario. Mr. Ayana seems like the obvious choice, but considering how much he relies on the support of Mr. David during social occasions this role seems to be traded around a tad. Mr. David meanwhile continuously relies on his friend’s aid for his studies, training and life-lessons in general, indeed implying a younger sibling status.  
Sexually this pairing is complicated. Mr. Ayana gives as good as he gets, but with Mr. David not being particularly sexually active, he might be uncomfortable with making an opening move. The two of them will have to sit down for a conversation about each other’s wants and needs in their sleeping quarters to have a functional sexlife. It is a necessary conversation that will take an awful long time to actually take place and will inevitably be spied on by their teammates, much to the dismay of literally everyone involved.

Project Paprika is certainly possible and I wholeheartedly support it, however it seems to be a more platonically inclined relationship. Handle with care and we have something precious here. Certainly worth pursuing.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Sage Ayana x Penny Polendina**

Project title: Tamagotchi

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: TBD

Mr. Ayana, despite his stern demeanor, is an incredibly caring person. Miss Polendina, despite her literally cold exterior and actual computer brain is in dire need of someone to look after her. It may not be the strongest basis for a romantic relationship but suppose that, in a hypothetical situation, Mr. Ayana would come across Miss Polendina; lost at Beacon but having the time of her life without her escorts. The question isn’t if, but how long it will take Mr. Ayana to offer her his guidance.

And he will be confused, confounded, possibly even bamboozled, because everything Miss Polendina does, seems just a little off-tempo. It isn’t her fault- it isn’t even a bad thing- but she just seems a little too happy to be there and her movements seem to have just the slightest bit of something unnatural to them. Mr. Ayana will keep a close eye on her, initially out of weariness no doubt, but will fail to draw the conclusion that she is in fact an artificial life-form. This is not a critique of his perception, merely an acknowledgment that Miss Polendina is decades ahead of her time. Darn Atlesean engineers.  
Regardless, while opening a little suspicious of our automatonic adolescent Mr. Ayana would warm up to her in a hurry. A first conversation would only serve to put him even more on his guard, unable to believe her quirky attitude, but the moment he realizes that it is actually 100% genuine Miss Polendina he will feel like a fool for being so distrustful. Simultaneously, she will actually appreciate having made a new friend, possibly confusing his earlier inquiries and guarded attitude as a part of the friendship process. She’ll appreciate Mr. Ayana’s company and likely use him to get away from her guards whenever an opportunity presents itself. Likely, he won’t be able to help himself when realizing how sheltered she has been and teach her about the world- and Miss Polendina will hang on his every word. Patient and caring, he would be an ideal friend to our Atlesean curiosity.

Project Tamagotchi is cute; endearing even. However, I cannot view this relationship as anything but platonic. Miss Polendina is too innocent and Mr. Ayana would feel very troubled, perceiving any potential sexual interaction between the two as him taking advantage of that innocence. For this pairing to become romantically/sexually viable, we need to confirm whether or not Miss Polendina is capable of expressing such sentiments and arrange some Atlas-approved biology classes for her to better understand her partner’s sentiments. Lewdness may increase to any level depending on her willingness to please and her….. equipment.

Platonically however, I would be hard-pressed to find a purer friendship, which I would also register as a win. Go project Tamagotchi.

Ship rating: 5/5

**Sage Ayana x Arslan Altan**

Project title: Dandelion

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Two highly disciplined, heavy hitting 17 year old Mistrali’s forming a power couple with enough paternal energy to parent everyone in their year? Consider me not only intrigued, but entirely onboard for this strange, strange pairing. Though initially drawn to each other by their similar dispositions and roles in their teams, can they or can they not maintain a worthwhile long-term relationship with one another?

Shockingly, Miss Altan and Mr. Ayana have not interacted a whole lot, despite being in the same year at the same school. Both take their studies incredibly serious and have taken it upon themselves to ensure that their teams at least make passing grades, which eats away at their time. Allegedly Mr. David has attempted to set them up for a date at one point or another; an attempt which was immediately seen through by both parties. If nothing else, these factors suggests both our candidates are on a similar wavelength. Should a romantic engagement between these two be engineered, they would certainly be a force to be reckoned with, plausibly wielding more authority among the student body than the actual teachers do. I am not entirely sure how Mistrali teachers would take that, but it might motivate them into creating a student council, akin to Shade’s.  
Sexually, both are formidable to say the least. Attractive youngsters with highly athletic builds and enough stamina to last two or three less resilient partners. Neither of them have a particular kink or preference to spice up the bedroom, but they make up for it with the sheer length of their sessions.

So why hasn’t project Dandelion happened yet? Well, they might just be a little too similar. Neither of them can honestly call themselves a people’s person and neither of them cares for actively involving themselves in romantic shenanigans, instead opting to focus on their team and their studies. This may work out great if they’d started dating, opting for a very hands-off relationship with occasional bouts of affection. Would be easily be easily mistaken for recreational partners and might be better suited as such, but let us keep their options open.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Sage Ayana x Dew Gayl**

Project title: Samara

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Mr. Ayana and Miss Gayl did not exactly meet on the friendliest of terms; thankfully it was mostly his pride that was wounded in the encounter. Unfortunately, those wounds tend to cut the deepest and it should come as no surprise to people who know Mr. Ayana that he demanded a rematch the following night. Sources indicate the results were promising, but is this an appropriate way for our students to come together?

To understand project Samara, one needs to understand how the people skills of both Mr. Ayana and Miss Gayl function. The former would usually avoid unnecessary interaction, acts based on his conscience and never forgets a favor owed or a slight suffered. The latter is a lot more…. unrestrained. Miss Gayl acts on impulse, takes what she wants and messes up whom-and-whatever doesn’t meet whatever standards she holds at that time. A somewhat traditionalist Vacuon take on the world, perhaps, and a take that Mr. Ayana would take some issue with. Unless Miss Gayl changes her ways or the two of them agree to meet halfway, the two would spent all the time they should spend romanticizing butting heads. He might be able to facilitate her growth into a slightly more balanced person, but only if she’d let him because right now she revels in the thrill she gets from it and the power it bestows her with, hindering a potential romantic relation. However, he is patient and if he develops serious feelings for her, he’d be capable of waiting however long it takes for her to mellow out. She’ll be able to respect his sheer pigheadedness, if nothing else. If the two were to sit down and talk it out, they may find very respectable and understanding partners in one another.  
In a lustful encounter however? Whoa Nelly, it’d be the stuff of legends among our students. Legends Miss Gayl will be eager to feed and legends Mr. Ayana will scowl at. Tales of an entire night filled with grunts, sweat and passion. The truth might be a little more mundane, but that’s the thing with legends; the core may remain unchanged but details are subject to interpretation.

Project Samara can work if Mr. Ayana succeeds in reigning in Miss Gayl’s wild side or wait her out until she sufficiently matures/grows out of that wild side. Unfortunately, she doesn’t appear very receptive to the idea as of yet. As recreational partners, even a one-time-ride, however, these two would get the experience of a lifetime.

Ship rating: 3/5

* * *

 

**Also mentioned in:**

[-Lavender ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15295525)  
[-Lychee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/17658460)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, just dying. Attempting to graduate just takes a lot and I mean a lot of time. Have a week for myself now though, so I dove right back into this. Holy shit it feels good to post something again.
> 
> If Sun is the absantee Team Dad, Sage is the exacerbated Team Mom. I really liked the idea of no one being able to explain where Sage came from. Unfortunately, every Sage ship is technically a crack ship, because we have nothing to go on. Still, I thought this was a fun interpretation.
> 
> Next week I'll be doing homesmut but I'll return when I am able with our next entry; Scarlet.


	17. Entry #12: Scarlet David

**Subject: Scarlet David** Affiliation: Team SSSN (Haven)  
Place of Origin: South Anima  
Height: meh  
Characteristics: childish, dorky, loyal, outgoing, roguish, romantic  
Additional notes: Oldest sister is sailing the seas with their grandfather. Middle sister is finishing her third year.

Animan, born and raised, Mr. David hails from the south coast of the continent; an area plagued by pirates, oftentimes closely followed by the creatures of grimm. The David family life is a little complicated as part of them allegedly still sail the seas as buccaneers. His father, a retired pirate himself, fell in love with a huntress and traded his sea legs for solid ground, though this transition rubbed a lot of involved parties in a way that disagreed with them. It makes family gatherings an awfully awkward affair, with Scarlet and his two older sisters caught in the middle. But, ever since going legit, and taking the last name of Miss David, the family has earned a bit of a reputation as peacekeepers in the southern settlements outside of the kingdoms, which inspired young Scarlet and his sister to join Haven Academy.

Mr. David is the emotional heart and the conscience of Team SSSN. He is definitely not their best combatant, but has a wit, creativity and dumb luck that occasionally allow him to gain the upper hand, even against opponents objectively stronger than him. In a relationship Mr. David would not bring much sexual energy but would be a kind and highly supportive partner. He would do well with a stable, slightly aggressive lover, with whom he could share his positivity.

* * *

 

**Scarlet David x Ruby Rose**

Project title: Strawberry Milk

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Out of the gate, a likely swing and miss for Mr. David. This is neither his fault, nor Miss Rose’s but is a logical consequence of their circumstances. A friendship between both parties is certainly within the realm of possibility, but adding romance to this is going to be cause for concern. Allow me to elaborate.

Both parties carry an innate motivation to become huntsfolk, being inspired from a young age and instilled with a desire to help people. Interestingly, they seem to have focused their training in completely opposite directions, with Miss Rose being an extremely capable slayer of grimm, whereas Mr. David has spent a lot of time among the people and trying to be a symbol of comfort like his parents. Together, they’d form 2 halves of a complete huntsman like a significantly less impressive Voltron. Coincidentally, they also appear to have a bit of a ‘red’ theme going for them, making them an aesthetically pleasing pairing. I imagine the two of them being fairly cute together, gallivanting over school grounds, being easily distracted together and gossiping about their team. Unfortunately, they both lack the emotional maturity and the proverbial balls to initiate anything. While our staff cán engineer compromising situations, if neither party is comfortable enough to do something about it it’d be for naught.  
Sexually, both parties appear lack some drive. Perhaps Miss Rose will grow into this, perhaps Mr. David is a latebloomer, perhaps their sexuality isn’t compatible, I found the data regarding this subject lacking so I can do little but theorize even more than I commonly do.

It would certainly not be a harmful thing if these two started going out. If anything, they’d complement each other wonderfully as professionals. As people however, neither of them seems to be capable or willing to create a spark. Consider fridging Strawberry Milk until both parties mature a little and see what our options are.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Scarlet David x Sun Wukong**

Project title: Red Sun

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

With the way the SSSN projects are progressing, it is becoming increasingly clear that an OT4 project may very well be viable. Project Red Sun seems to add to this hypothesis, by being a perfectly functional pairing. Regardless, it would be wise to further analyze the project for possible flaws or other elements we’ll need to take into consideration.

Mr. David has always been more sociable than his partner and was swift to accept Mr. Wukong as a leader and a friend. While never as close as project Seamonkeys, the two of them share a very close bond as the more emotion-driven members of their team. Together, they drive Mr. Ayana up the wall and give Mr. Vasilias a screeching headache. Platonically, they are very much like brothers; something neither of them have known prior to their academic career. Romantically, they’d be joined at the hip, dragging each into adventures big and small. Trying to snatch the answers to the next history test? Sure. Pester a particularly dangerous pirate that’s been bothering the David family? They’d be up for that. They’d be the ‘hold my juice’ kind of couple, willfully committing stupidity solely because they can.  
Mr. David is a little green when it comes to his sexual experience and will be looking at his partner to take initiative and….. educate him. Mr. Wukong will be willing to experiment with him, figuring out what he enjoys, but there’s a limit to his knowledge. It would be interesting to see how their preferences develop when intimately exposed to one another. I am not saying they will roleplay sexy pirates but actually that is exactly what I am saying.

This would be an interesting and delightfully gay pairing for all parties involved. Like most Team SSSN pairings, there is a fair amount of chemistry in project Red Sun. We will need to research the validity of an OT4 project if this trend continues.

Ship rating: 5/5

**Scarlet David x Ciel Soleil**

Project title: Crimson Skies

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

I am somewhat surprised to find that this may very well be one of the better projects involving Mr. David. Considering the chaos that is his family life, he would benefit from an introduction to sanity, or at the very least a hint of stability. The question is how the Atlesean aide will react and if a relationship between the two is sustainable.

Project crimson skies is a peculiar one as both subjects seem to be polar opposites. Still, both of them are attractive in their own right and despite her best attempts to convince us otherwise, they are still flesh and blood. Mr. David would be a little annoyed at Miss Soleil’s somewhat frigid attitude, but intrigued to find a peer that chooses to carry herself in such a fashion. She would find his antics banal, but is somehow even more awkward than her charge when it comes to dealing with positive attention. If nothing else, she’d want to investigate why an ‘oaf’ like Mr. David insists on goading her at every other turn. Depending on how the mood develops, this could easily swing in a romantic direction, which is good because I feel it has a lot of potential. There is after all a lot the two could learn from each other.  
While Mr. David would hate the high society dates Miss Soleil drags him along to, as much as she hates the plebian dates he would take her on, it would be a fascinating experience for the both of them, as they’d be exposed to parts of the world they are unfamiliar with. I believe this will aid them in their growth as huntsman and huntress, and as adults in general. Miss Soleil would be dragged along arbitrary misadventures for the ‘fun’ of it, have to spend time with the remaining ‘ruffians’ of team SSSN and get acquainted with their combined stupidity, which may prompt her to get out of her shell just a tad. Mr. David meanwhile would be introduced to keeping his schedule for a change because come on, class starts on 09:00 like it does every day, how hard is it to get used to this? and maybe learn to become a bit more professional in the way he carries himself as a huntsman.

This pairing would have been a lot more lewd if Mr. David’s libido was a bit more age-appropriate. Miss Soleil is a natural dom and has her needs, but doesn’t feel the need to push or take initiative the way many of her peers might, making this a very vanilla pairing with maybe a monthly domination session which may or may not include pegging. Just throwing it out there without being judgmental about it, they seem like the type, everyone has their own interests.

The downsides to this pairing? Well, the probability of it occurring naturally isn’t great. We need to take the possibility of Miss Soleil shutting the whole project down into account, as her harsher moods would certainly tempt her to do so. If given half a chance however, I do believe we could cultivate this project into something special and constructive for both parties involved.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Scarlet David x Reese Chloris**

Project title: Crossbone

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Two of the oddest ducks among the first year Haven students, one would think Mr. David and Miss Chloris would be a natural fit. The less experienced eye would be inclined to disagree, as both parties frequently seem to be at odds with each other. A professional such as myself however, would see their behavior for what it truly is: an elaborate mating ritual.

For you see, despite constant bickering and one-upmanship, they never seem to get mean about it. Perhaps they are just weenies and are scared to take the kidgloves off (a very real possibility), but from a teacher’s perspective it seems more like they are perpetually measuring one another up. It works, to an extent. Mr. David’s prodding and Miss Chloris’s teasing has caused both of them to take their studies more seriously. The two of them mock each other relentlessly, but they take the other’s criticisms seriously which makes for an interesting relation, romantically or otherwise. This symbiotic interest in one another may yet be swayed into something a little less platonic. If they were to indulge and become an item, they’d be very….. annoying together. Considering both are somewhat mischievous figures, they’d be the bane of Haven’s education system. Not our concern, but duly noted nonetheless. Both of our current subjects are more comfortable working as a symbol for the people than as an active hunter of grimm, creating some neat post-education openings for project Crossbone as a power-couple not unlike Mr. David’s progenitors.  
Sexually, Miss Chloris is a lot more driven than their would-be partner. This should not be much of an issue as long as masturbation is a thing. They’ll just consider their more intimate moments as extra special.

Unfortunately, it is wholly possible that neither party views their strangely affectionate rivalry as something more than platonic. Not only that, but Miss Chloris is not often impressed or even receptive of romantic gestures, leaving both the expected lewdness and romance factor of this project up in the air. Project Crossbone is to be kept under consideration.

Ship rating: 3/5

**Scarlet David x Emerald Sustrai**

Project title: Scallywags

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

Most projects with (former) criminals fail due to entirely obvious reasons; usually a lack of morality, resistance to moral compromise, or a complete distrust of any form of authority, even when said authority is still in training. Considering Mr. David’s less than respectable family however, he may very well be one of the ideal people to extend an olive branch to the more receptive among the ruffians. Ergo, project Scallywags.

Considering Miss Sustrai’s Mistrali roots, odds are she is familiar with tales of a redbearded pirate terrorizing the southern coasts. Also considering the extensive research on her peers she did, imagine her surprise when she found out she had to attend classes with the possible heir of that pirate. I would be surprised if Miss Sustrai and her cohorts haven’t been keeping tabs on him, and yeah he isn’t above petty thievery so maybe she could find sóme measure of respect for the young huntsman…. Until actually meeting him and realizing he’s a massive dork, which will either make or break this project. Mr. David is sufficiently charming to endear himself to most anyone, but our antagonizing revolutionaries are particularly jaded. Still, if anyone is to have a shot, it might as well be him.  
Miss Sustrai would be in for quite a ride if she were to romantically associate with Mr. David. Unaccustomed to healthy, positive reinforcement, she will likely remain on her guard around him for the longest time. He would be challenged by her constant cynicism, might even be affected by it, but is unlikely to give up on her if they established a relation, even a relationship as pedestrian as mere classmates of one another. He would be likely to win her over, given enough time and exposure. Should that succeed, she would likely latch on to him something fierce and get jealous easily, but I believe Mr. David is laid back and patient enough to help her get over that. Young Scarlet may not have the highest libido, but any partner that can trick you into believing you are experiencing your wildest (impossible) fantasies kicks the lewdness factor up to one of the highest possible ratings. Consider looking into using a different scale for Miss Sustrai.

The downside to the abovementioned project is that Miss Sustrai’s troubles and Mr. David’s loyalties may very well convince them to run away entirely. Though this would weaken our opposition, it is also harmful to our own cause. Not only that, but for this pairing to be successful, Mr. David needs to make a good first impression; considerably difficult as he has a habit of wearing his heart on his sleeve. Proceed with caution, but take into consideration.

Ship rating: 4/5

**Scarlet David x Qrow Branwen**

Project title: And a bottle of rum

Probability:   
Romance:   
Lewdness: 

I am sure Mr. Branwen hoped to remain absent from my journals. Well, the joke certainly seems to be on him, no doesn’t it? Yes, Mr. Branwen’s faux angst is indeed very dramatic, woe is him, etcetera, etcetera, but this doesn’t mean his results in the field would be significantly improved by having a significant other to occupy his thoughts, calm his heart and lighten his feelings. A shame then, that this person probably isn’t going to be Mr. David.

It isn’t as if this pairing comes entirely out of nowhere. Mr. Branwen after all is no stranger to complex family dynamics that may or may not cause him to break off contact entirely if push comes to shove. A point of parity with Mr. David? Correct. Unfortunately, this would be with Carmine David; Scarlet’s forebearer. Second generation conflict weighs a lot less heavy and will cause Mr. Branwen to severely outangst the young huntsman. Kindhearted and well-intentioned though Mr. David may be, I do not believe he is equipped to deal with our agent, but for the sake of argument…..  
The two of them have entirely different expectations from a relationship and what it should entail. Mr. Branwen is, not entirely surprising, very accustomed to a solo life on the road and while Mr. David would attempt to facilitate this, it would not be a healthy affair. Seeing your partner for the first time in a year, covered in new scars and bruises can make a long distance relation with a professional huntsman difficult to bear. And considering their communication skills, this relation will take but a singular long mission for Qrow to turn sour.

In short, can’t recommend. The two of entirely different wants, needs and expectations. The only saving grace might be the sex and even that is entirely dependant on Mr. Branwen’s blood/alcohol ratio. This is one of those projects which could use a smaller indicator of probability. 

Ship rating: 1/5

* * *

 

**Also mentioned in:**

[Red Robin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/15408190)  
[Paprika](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470146/chapters/20340724)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a pirate grandfather and a huntsman dad, I am not saying Scarlet is basically El Tigre, but..... No, wait, that's exactly what I am saying. His sisters are called Cerise and Ann Maranth, because we are working with a theme here damnit. And grandpa is called Rusty, because again, themes and shit. 
> 
> Next up is Neptune, so that means votes for the next team are opening up again. Let's see how many more chapters I can crank out in between homebrewing D&D stuff.
> 
> Tally ho
> 
> CFVY (Coco, Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhashi):  
> NDGO (Nebula, Dew, Gwen, Octavia):  
> ATLAS (Penny, Ciel, Flynt, Neon, Winter):  
> CAME (Cinder, Adam, Mercury, Emerald): 2  
> RNJM (Roman, Neo, Junior, Malachites):  
> GUARDIAN (Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow, Raven): 3


End file.
